Combat Training for the Stubborn
by sapphireDoG
Summary: Cid explodes when he learns of the new training regimen for the ShinRa space program. After all, what does Combat training have to do with flying? AU/AR, Language, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. We do not make any money from writing this story.

AN:

Sapphy: Firstly, I want to let everyone know that this is a collaboration between Frizz (frizzycrls on DA) and myself. I had originally started this and meant it to be short. But then I realized no way in hell that was happening. VCR was supposed to be short and it was over 50 pages! Anyway, the idea of this pair is rather tough, if I do say so myself. It's a rarity among rarity to see around. I showed Frizz what I had had so far and, like me, she had became hooked. So we have been playing around with this for a bit, and decided it would be multi-chap'd.

This story takes place around 16 BG in the Final Fantasy time. It is obviously an AU but we have tried to keep it…semi on the right track for the most part. The pairing is…*drum roll please*

**Cid Highwind and Sephiroth**

_le gasp!_

That's right folks! A Cid and Seph fic! It is still undecided whether or not it will be a serious relationship or just a lot of tension between the too. Either way, reviews help fuel us! Frizz and I are review whores (her more then myself ;) ) and if you review, not only will you get a reply, but it'll fuel our muses with pride and they will want to write more! Meaning that you will get chapters faster.

_In addition…Drake Skylark was created by me and I soooo claim ownership of him ;) He is my sexy beast._

Frizz: This is turning out WAY too much fun and my muses cackle madly at the ideas they have been cranking out. I would be scared but I love them also so I suppose I will just have to show them to Sapphy-san. I must thank Sapph dearly for showing me this and allowing me to get my claws into it. Please review and show we aren't the only insane ones out there!

Both: Enjoyyyyyy~!

**Combat Training for the Stubborn**

"Fuck this!" Shouted a young, blond male.

"Pardon me, Mister Highwind, but those are now the requirements."

"I don't give a rat's ass! Combat training has nothin' to do with the fucking space program OR piloting program!"

Cid Highwind, 19 years of age, was furious, face turning red as his anger built to the point where there was almost steam flying from his ears. The young cadet had been in a grump of a mood before, but now? Now he was down right in a foul, nasty mood, no thanks to his teacher and Captain.

Apparently, a new law was issued that one had to have at least 2 years of combat and tactic training to graduate in both Air Piloting and Mechanics AND for the fucking SPACE program!

"What? Will we have a fucking run in with space Malboro's?! Or hell! Air pirates?!"

And no matter how much he bitched and complained, Captain Drake Skylark would not give in. It was a sealed deal and was final. Cid would just have to deal and take it like a man. The women were taking it better!

"You gotta be shitting me! When the hell did this rule pop into the manual?!"

Skylark sighed, gloved fingers moving up to massage the bridge of his nose, hoping to ward of the oncoming headache. The blond male crossed his arms; foot tapping impatiently against as cyan orbs glared heatedly into the elder mans dark green.

"Cid, this was issued by President Shinra himself. With the trouble that is brewing in Wutai at the moment, he wants all members of ShinRa to have some fighting skills, just to be on the guard."

"Why two years?! It's not like I have any plans to do any fightin'! Our program shouldn't have to!"

Skylark stood from his desk, walking over to the small, office window to glaze down into the air hanger. A large metal structure sat in the middle of the wide building, its frame resting on it round side. It was meant to stand vertical, but it would have to be built on its side till it was almost finished. When the Gelnika's would be needed to haul the rocket over to the base that was being built over in a little town past Nibelheim and Mt. Nibel.

This would make history. This would be a magnificent piece of machinery when completed.

And Cid played his cards right, he would be the first man in space with his design to carry him there.

The brunette turned back to the young pilot-in-training.

"Cid, honestly, it isn't that long. It's not like they are trying to turn you lot into SOLID-"

"No way in hell! They ain't puttin' no damn Mako into my fucking body!"

"-ER'S. It's minimal training, Cid, just the basics. And no, you won't have to be Mako for this. Besides, do you want to be defenseless; should you be attacked in an air raid? Strategy is important, even in flight."

"Strategy? I'll just fly in the opposite direction then! There's strategy for ya!"

"It isn't as simple as that Highwind! Now shut your trap Cadet, before I force it shut for you!"

Cid froze, all comebacks dying on his lips and slipping from his mind. Sky eyes widened at his Captain's outburst. It was rare for Capt. D. Skylark to raise his voice to his class, and practically a myth to have him yell at a student. People respected the 43 year-old male, always listening and always paying attention to every word he spoke.

So when the taller, bulkier frame of Drake Skylark was suddenly towering over Cid…the blond audibly gulped. Dark evergreen orbs bore down into liquid sky, large hands clasped behind a broad back.

"4th year Senior Cadet, Cidney Highwind."

The boy flinched. Damn he hated his full name…

"Y-yes sir?"

The captain rocked on his heels with a grin, pearl white teeth gleaming brightly against his tanned flesh.

"You, Highwind, along with the rest of you classmates will be participating in this training starting next week and for the next 2 years. You will work your ass off, if you wish to pass this course. Miss even one class, Cid, and I will be locking you out of the hanger till the missed time has been made up and your temporary piloting permit."

The blond stammered in shock, "B-b-but Captain Skylark-!"

Green eyes twinkled, voice coming out as a eerie high pitched sound, "No 'ifs, ands or buts', Cid~ney."

The young man's shoulders slumped in defeat. Under his breath, Cid muttered "Fine…but I ain't gonna like it."

Skylark laughed aloud, swinging an arm around Cid's neck as his fist descended on unruly bright strands. The pilot to be grunted under the assault, reaching up to push at the thick arm and squirming to end the painful head scrambling he was receiving.

"Never said ya had ta, boy!"

~

And so it began…one week after Cid had confronted his Chief in the hanger, the SPACE program had been put on hold for a few months, till it's members where able to coincide with both training and daily lessons.

And Cid couldn't hate it anymore than he already did.

That and these damn pants they were forced to wear. They made his ass itch with their scratchy, camo print material.

His class was in a training arena on one of the ShinRa bases near Junon, not too far from the airship hangers. The arena was huge, making his class of 34 seem like ants. The day was bright, a dusting of clouds painting the sky in little wispy puffs.

Blue eyes studied the sky, the 19 year old speaking to himself as he named the type. "Altocumulus…above 6500 AGL…"

"What a beautiful day!"

Cid turned his head, glaring at the brunette that had bounded up to his side. Her thick glasses framed sparkling brown orbs. She was a petite little thing, head only reaching his shoulder. Hmm…who was she? He was sure he recognized her…Ah! 2nd year, Junior Cadet Shera Kelly. The brilliant yet klutzy scientist who had a knack for fixing the most complicated of wiring or finding the problem that causes the smallest of ticking noises.

Also the girl that said there was a flaw in his blue prints for the oxygen and pressurizing system of the rocket.

Pft. What did she know?

"Ya…too bad we're stuck in this shit hole. Damn perfect day for flyin' too!"

Shera giggled in to her hand "So is that what you were muttering to yourself about earlier? How much you wish you could go flying?"

Cid shrugged, crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the sky. "Nah, was just namin' the cloud type, height, what not. Stuff a pilot should know, ya know?"

Shera nodded, clasping her hands in front of her and turning her glaze upwards. She studied the puffs, eyes tracing ever detail. "Hmm…I say Cirrocumulus. Maybe about 21…22000 AGL?"

"Tch. Altocumulus. 65-6700 AGL. They look too low to be Cirro but not low enough to be Strato."

"So…though it would look like a good day for flying, really, it would be bit of a hazard. High clouds form only in stable air. They are made up of ice crystals and pose no real threat of turbulence or aircraft icing where as mild level clouds, altocumulus, are composed of water, ice crystals, and super cooled water droplets. Altostratus clouds can produce turbulence and may contain moderate icing."

Cid's jaw dropped. 'Son of a…'

A whistle sounded from the groups' side, and 5 figures walked through the gates.

It was easy to spot Captain Skylark, being one of the tallest of the five that walk towards them. The group of men and women turned and stood at attention, as they should when superiors graced them with their presence.

Cid laughed inwardly at this. 'Tch, ain't we all suppose to be equals?' What irked him the most was that he knew without a doubt that all of these bastards, except for Skylark, would not hesitate to stab their own mother in the back to have a chance at being promoted. They didn't mean the respect they were pretending to show. 'Egotistical, arrogant, pieces of - woah!'

Cerulean eyes widened as a flash of silver white caught the attention of the young cadet. An imposing figure strode into the gates, long strands free-flowing much to the displeasure of the portly man behind him. The five standing at attention seemed to go a little straighter, true admiration lighting the eyes of the ones Cid had been criticizing a moment before. 'Just who in the hell is he?'

"Sir," Captain Skylark called, "We didn't realize you would be coming, sir!"

The silver-haired man nodded to the man, signaling for him to relax, "I would have been here earlier to inspect the grounds but there were other matters requiring my attention."

"Pretty boy probably had to fuckin' wash that ridiculous hair of his," Cid muttered under his breath.

Though he knew that no one could have heard him, the way the man's head turned and strange colored eyes landed on him, a silver eyebrow raising slightly, made the blond nervous. The overweight figure finally huffed, his nasally voice grating the ears of all within hearing, "Well we haven't got all day and I certainly have places to be, so let's get this over with."

Cid ground his teeth, wanting to hit him more than anything right now, even if he was the head of the military and the Turks. Heidegger had never been on his good list and the way the man was looking at them now, as though they were nothing more than scum he had found on his shoe, was making the cadet's blood boil.

All the while, green, cat-slit eyes eyed the young blond. 'Amusing. Most people are too easily blinded by other's positions. This should be interesting.' "Captain Skylark?"

The older man snapped back to attention, "Sir!"

"Who is that cadet?"

Skylark smirked as he found the General's attention on the young Highwind, "That would be 4th year Senior Cadet Cidney Highwind, Sir, the man to pilot our launch. But if I might make a request, call him Cid. To call him anything else would just land you a headache, General."

Sephiroth noted the fondness with which the Captain spoke of the young man and nodded, "Duly noted. Have him come to the center of the arena, he will be my sparring partner and an example as to why they are here."

"Yes Sir!" Skylark saluted and moved away though inwardly he was worried. His prized pupil was about to go against the greatest military mind the world had ever scene and if he knew one thing about Cid it was that he didn't know when to surrender. "Cadet Highwind!"

Cid straightened automatically, "Yeah Chief?"

"You're first in the arena. General Sephiroth has decided to grace us with his presence and even help us with this lesson. Apparently, you're to be his partner today."

Awed whispers came from the other cadets and Cid paled slightly, "That pretty boy is THE General fuckin' Sephiroth?!"

Skylark raised a brow, "You didn't know?"

"Nah. I mean I've heard the name and all but I never seen his picture. Why does he want me, sir?"

"No idea, but you better get over there Cid. He's not one known for his patience."

Grudgingly the blond cadent walked over to the weapons rack. Since this was for training purposes and they were only just starting, the rack held wooden swords rather than real ones. Cid frowned, he had never been one much for swords. Casting a glance at the silver-haired General, he noticed that rather than picking the replica for his famous Masamune, Sephiroth had opted for a standard katana-style sword. Eyeing the tall, wooden Masamune, the cadet suddenly had an idea.

Whispers and mocking laughter broke out as the blond picked up the blade that was far taller than his own frame, studying it intently. Even a silver brow rose, 'Surely he is not that stupid.'

A wooden crack silenced the hushed murmurs, everyone watching with shock as Cid broke off the hilt, tossing it away. The blond looked up at the sudden silence, "What? The damned thing was off balance anyway. I'll make a better one ta replace it later."

Several eyes glanced over at the General, who gave a smooth shrug, "He's correct."

Cid smirked, a small amount of respect growing for the man since he didn't berate him for damaging company property like he had expected. Pulling out a pocket knife, he quickly cut away the splintered ends before twirling the broken blade, testing the balance, "I've never been much of a sword man, no offense Mr. General. Jus' always preferred a spear, myself."

"None taken, cadet. To each their own. Now come, let's see if you have any skill worth mentioning," Sephiroth's eyes glinted darkly as the cadet entered the training ring, "And I'll try not to let my 'ridiculous hair' get in the way."

Outwardly, Cid pretended to be unaware of the comment but inwardly he was squirming. 'Oh shit! He DID hear that!' Finally he pushed down his nerves and brought the makeshift pole arm in front of him, "Alright, I'll try to make sure not to chip one of yer nails, pretty boy."

A rumbling chuckle rolled from Sephiroth, "You have more backbone than most. I like that. Let's see if you still talk that way when you're beaten."

Before the blond could retaliate verbally, a blur of black and silver rushed for him. Cid barely caught sight of the wooden blade arching toward his neck and automatically brought the wooden staff up for defense, his arms and the wood straining dangerously under the pressure as the katana landed. Sephiroth never hesitated, dropping to sweep the cadet's legs from under him. The blond cursed as he leapt away, "Fuckin' speedy bastard!"

A chilling smirk grew, the General nodding with approval as he calmly stood, "Good reflexes. Now lets see if you can handle me at full speed."

'Full speed!!! That was slow?!' For the next few moments, Cid was not allowed the chance to breathe as he attempted to block the silver-haired man's furious attacks. Then what little air he had was knocked out of him by a harsh blow to his gut, "Oomph!"

The blond's back hit the dirt hard as he was easily tripped and a katana blade pointed at his neck, "Do you concede your defeat?"

Cerulean eyes lit with anger and determination at smooth voice's mocking tone, "Hell no!" Whipping the makeshift spear around, he thought he could catch the man's ankles but cursed as the leather-clad figure leapt with an unnatural grace, landing a few feet away. Standing on shaky legs, the cadet readied himself again.

Instead of attacking, Sephiroth turned his attention to the silent audience, "This cadet has shown he already knows one of the many lessons this training is meant to teach you. Surrender is never an option. When fighting an enemy, surrender means weakness. Weakness is not allowed in any man or woman under my command and I will not allow it here." Nodding to Skylark, he turned to walk away, "I will return once a week to oversee their progress."

Cid was stunned as he watched the General walk away, "Hey, we ain't done yet, ya girly bastard!"

"Cidney Highwind!"

The cadet flinched and turned to his Captain, "Yes, Sir?"

"That is not the proper way to address the General. I order you to go apologize this instant!"

Cid opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by an amused voice, "It's quite alright, Captain Skylark. His attitude is rather refreshing to be honest."

Another male cadet walked over to Cid, "Hey there Highwind, guess you're more bark than bite after all! You got knocked on your ass in less than five minutes. Just goes to show why YOU need to be here."

The blond growled, ready to knock the man down when suddenly he was beaten to it, the silver-haired General standing over the fallen cadet, "And you were knocked down in less than two seconds. What does that say about you, cadet?"

Cid's respect for the man tripled.

At the end of class, the group of trainees found themselves let out for the evening to shower and prep for tomorrow's chaotic schedule.

A blond male pushed open the door to his small dorm that was by the airfield, a duffle bag being dropped to the ground beside the door's frame.

Cid groaned as he trudged through his home, feet dragging across the brown carpet till he reached the futon that served as his couch and bed. Plopping down with little grace, the pilot in training let out a sigh of relief, shoulders visibly draining of all tension as his head hit the back of the mattress.

"Damn...this is gonna be hell..."

* * *

Review for us my ducklings


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. We do not make any money from writing this story.

AN: Woooowwww Chapter two already! Arent we fast! Frizz's muses went into overdrive and we already had half of it done when chapter 1 was post.

Enjoyyy!

Review(s): jcm- Lovely chapter - and even lovlier pairing. I dunno - I am a sucker for rare ones [so I kina hope this turns into romantic BUT even if not - I'll continue reading it!] You potraited the characters very well. You manage to make it AU and turn the whole FF plot into something else without the characters appearing too OOC. I hope I can read more of you soon. =)

Frizz: I love hearing that we've managed to make them stay believably in character. It makes me feel like I've done it right! Thanks so much and I really can't wait to see what you think of the madness we have in store for you!

Sapph: Whee! They are in character! Sephiroth is tough for myself to keep in character, so he is mostly Frizz's to play with ;) till something embarassing has to happen to him XD then its me fault ;) I am glad you like and will continue reading even if there is no romance :D We are tossing the idea around, so don't worry! There will be SOMETHING, even if it's only something small :D but you never know :D

* * *

Chapter two

The training was tough. Even tougher then building a bloody rocket. The past week had left the normally energetic class of engineers wary and fatigued, dark circles beginning to form underneath their eyes.

Drake Skylark was worried for his little cadets.

Even the strongest of his students were looking worse for wear.

It was an hour before class and everyone was off in their own little world trying to think happy thoughts. Prepping themselves for the physical and emotional beating that they were going to receive in an hour's time.

Skylark listened to the grass as it crunched underneath his boots as his riche green eyes filtered through the herd of students. Bring them out into the fields seemed to have done them all some good, even if only by a little. They were talking and laughing about little things, while some were even talking about the training. Or more like the 1st and 2nd year students were plotting against the instructors with a few of the 3rd years and 4th.

Speaking of 4th year students...there was one that he was interested in finding at the moment, but seemed to be having a little trouble finding him...'What a slippery little devil that child is.'

He stopped and looked around at the base of one of the few trees in the area, but still was unable to spot the bright haired brat.

Leaning against the tree, Skylark sighed. It was relatively quiet in this area of the field. Or so he though, till a well-timed snore broke the peacefulness. The captain looked around, but still, no one in site.

Well this was odd. Snoring with no one around? Another loud inhale caused him to frown and he looks up into the foliage. It came again.

He had heard of sleeping trees and such, but this, this was ridiculous. So if it wasn't a mystical tree, then there bhad/b to be someone up there.

Reacting up to grab a branch, Skylark pulled it back and discovered the source of the sound.

'So that's where yer hidin' boy.'

Doubting that calling up to the boy was going to do him any good, the Captain let go of his current branch and grabbed another, and began to haul himself up the small tree.

Blissfully unaware to the world around him, Cid continued to snore away with his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Skylark placed himself upon a branch that was about half a foot higher then the one Cid was currently perched on and off to the side. Now that he was seated, he could commence the waking of the bear process.

After discovering the hard way that Cid was a pain in the ass to wake up, Drake had to come up with some way to wake the pilot. It had only taken a few tries…a few classes actually, but he had found the most effective method of waking the young man.

And that was to stare.

And stare…

Stare till Cid started to twitch and his eyebrows pull together.

Keep the eyes open till the snoring seized and a frown turned the corners of his mouth.

'Almost…'

Eyes never left the blond's face, even as Skylark started swinging his long leg's back and forth. 'Anytime now kid…'

And victory was his when a single cyan orb popped open and began to glare at the staring intruder.

"Do ya mind?" murmured the bleary male.

This made the Captain grin ear to ear. "Not at all!"

Cid groaned, arms rising above his head as he stretched tired limbs and succeeding in popping his back. "Jeez, I was enjoying a nice nap. Then ya have to go and start staring at me. Thanks fer that."

His chief smiled and finally blinked, hands clasping in front of him. "Anytime cadet! Now, can you answer a question for me?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, I did have to climb this tree to find your scrawny butt…"

Blue eye regarded green ones for a moment, and then Cid grunted, placing his arms behind his head. "Sure, why not? I'm up now anyway."

"No need to get crabby, Mr. Highwind! It's just a innocent little question!"

"Like…?"

"Actually, I changed my mind. There's two now." The cadet huffed, but Drake ignored him. "Iti!-"

"The hell?!"

"Wutai, only know up to 5. Anyway, question one! Why in Gaia's holy name are you sleeping in a tree?"

Cid rolled his eyes. "I liked the view an it's quite up here. Next."

"That still doesn't explain why but alright, I shall take your word for it. But just this once."

"Duly noted. Next."

The captain scoffed. "My, who pull your panties in a bunch? Fine, your royal grumpiness, last question. Why are you in such a foul mood lately? You seem angrier then usually."

Cid paused, turning the question over in his mind. It's not like he was being like this on purpose… not really anyway. He wasn't the only one who was in a bad mood for the past week. Hell! It was most of the class. The women were bitchier then normal and half the men were acting as though they were pmsing.

Fucking whiners.

Not to say he wasn't in pain too, but he wasn't sitting there bitchin' and moanin' about either. If anything, even if it was torture, this was helping him. Helping him to build up his muscles and stamina. He already felt a bit stronger than when they started a week ago.

Dare he say that a part of him actually liked the training?

Maybe.

In actuality, his only problem with this whole thing was who headed it. Heidegger, the so-called head of the military, was a bloody ass. It's was as if he expected them to grow talent out of their asses and be as strong as those Soldier bastards! They were just engineers in training for fuck sakes! They really shouldn't even being taking this idiotic training.

Of course, then there was the fact that most of the people in this class didn't even know which end was up when they had first started. The way many of them just swung wildly made him wonder if any of them had ever fought in their lives. Well, maybe they hadn't. After all, most of these whiny bastards had lived in the city all their lives, protected by walls and SOLDIERs.

Cid, however, had grown up in the country and had learned how to defend himself from some of the more curious creatures that came in to try and steal some of their livestock. Not a proper training but at least he wasn't impaling himself on his own weapon.

He realized Skylark was still waiting for his answer and started to speak when an obnoxious voice rang out, "Alright, you lazy cadets have wasted enough time! Time to get back inside! Some of us have important matters to tend to and can't baby you all day."

Cid clenched his fist, teeth grinding, "This Cadet respectfully requests permission to fuckin' beat Heidegger's ass into the ground and bury him alive, sir."

Captain Skylark gave a laugh, "Request denied Cadet. Not that I don't share the same sentiments. Besides," He hopped down from the branch and looked up, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I have a suspicion that you won't have to worry about Heidegger too much after today."

A blond brow rose in curiosity but the captain didn't say anything further, just whistling a merry tune as he walked back inside the arena. 'Fuckin' bastard! He knows I hate it when people leave me hangin' like that!' Still, he climbed out of the tree and went inside, curious as to what his superior had meant.

~

"Are you worms even listening to the instructions?! I swear to ShinRa you are the most worthless-

"Attention!" Skylark called out suddenly, his voice easily overpowering Heidegger's.

All activity stopped and the cadets stood straight as General Sephiroth entered the room, his calm and commanding aura filling the space, "At ease everyone."

"Ah, so good to see you have made time for us, General," Heidegger gave the silver-haired man a greasy smile, "Though I really don't see why. These pathetic creatures are such a waste of space."

The General gave the man a cold smile, "Then I suppose it will be no problem for you to go to Junon after all?"

The portly man's eyes grew wide and he started to sputter, "J-Junon! Why the hell would I want to go there?"

"Well you see, there is a delicate matter that requires your expertise and President Shinra has agreed that you are the man to go and straighten things out. Do not worry about your other duties, they have already been assigned to be taken care of." Sephiroth easily steered the confused man out of the building, "If you have any questions, I am sure President Shinra would not mind answering them. However he might believe that you feel yourself unable to handle the situation-"

"No, no! That's quite alright! I'll be able to take care of it!" Heidegger quickly assured, unwilling to risk the possibility of losing his good graces with the President, "I assume you have found someone that will actually be able to teach these ungrateful wretches?"

"It is all taken care of," The General closed the door behind the man with a sigh. As soon as the silver-haired man turned his jade eyes to the silent class and smirked, all in attendance let out a loud cheer. Sephiroth strode over to the grinning Captain Skylark, "I got word of your…misgivings on Heidegger's teachings and had someone look into the matter."

"I'm grateful, sir. The cadets were doing well all things considered but I wasn't sure how long it would take before his particular way of pushing them caused them to collapse entirely."

The silver-haired man nodded, "Yes, I could tell. A little bit of harshness can toughen a soldier but to take away all self-esteem does far more harm than good. I want them to take pride in their skills not make them fall apart at the seems." Cat-like eyes scanned the celebrating group and quickly found a blond figure off to the side. A silver eyebrow rose at the cadet's angered appearance, "Cadet Highwind does not appear pleased Captain."

"Oh?" Skylark quickly found the young man and smirked, "Ten gil says he's upset that he didn't get the chance to give Heidegger a good kick in the ass on the way out, sir."

"Hmm, you know him better than I do so I won't take that bet. Let's see if he's made any progress. A good spar should work the aggression out of him."

Cid looked up to find both Captain Skylark and General Sephiroth coming his way and groaned. 'Now what?' He stood at attention though, as he was supposed to when his superiors approached.

"At ease, Cid," Drake called out with a smile, "Seems you get to be the lucky, or should I say unlucky one, again this time."

Cid blinked in confusion for a moment before he cursed, "Fuck! You mean I gotta be the pretty boy's punchin' bag again?!"

Skylark looked like he was about to reprimand the cadet but Sephiroth shook his head, "Cadet Highwind, perhaps if you have been properly applying yourself in the training, you will end up with a few less bruises."

"Yeah right! Training ta fight with that fat bastard is like tryin' ta learn flyin' from a naval officer. It ain't gonna work cuz they ain't done it before so how can they teach it?"

The General gave a small chuckle, "It seems this one cadet has more intelligence than most of the administrative board, Captain."

Skylark beamed with pride and ruffled the younger man's blond hair, much to Cid's displeasure, "Yep! No disrespect, General, but there's no way in hell you're stealin' him from my department."

The blond finally pulled away from the man, grumbling as he pushed his hair back, "Look, if I have to get my ass kicked, I'd rather do it now instead of later. So can we get this over with?"

The General waved toward the wooden weapon rack, "After you, Cadet Highwind."

The blond paused, his blue eyes boring into jade, "If yer gonna be choosin' ta use me as a test dummy all the time, at least call me Cid, sir."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. Yes, he definitely liked the man's fiery spirit. 'Should be fun to see how he handles the new "supervisor".' "Fine then, iCid/i. Pick your weapon."

Despite the man's mocking tone of his name, Cid grinned, "Yeah, that reminds me. I promised something' last week didn't I?"

A silver brow rose curiously as the cadet walked over to a large black bag sitting next to the weapon rack. First a large staff was removed, considerably better looking than the curved 'staff' he had used the week before. Next came something that made even Sephiroth's mouth open with surprise. The cadet had actually taken the time to create a true wooden replica of Masamune, taking the time to carve in even the smallest of details onto the hilt, "Was a damn pain in the ass findin' a good picture of the damned thing but I think I got it right. Took me hours but I think focusing on this was tha only thing that kept me from wringin' that fat dipshit's neck."

The General didn't respond, instead taking the weapon in hand and testing the balance. While slightly lighter than his real blade, the wooden sword was properly balanced and moved easily, "I commend you on your workmanship, Cadet Highwind."

"Call me Cid, remember? And that ain't nothin'! Ya shoulda seen what my granddaddy could do with just a pocketknife!"

Sephiroth nodded and took a step away, familiarizing himself with the blade as he walked to the arena, "I have seen your blueprints as well and must admit you have skill with schematics. But I must wonder, with such talent and focus, how come you hold back in your abilities as a fighter? Could it be that it is outside of the grasp of your mind?" He smirked as he glanced back, noting the steadily growing anger in the azure gaze, "Or perhaps you are too afraid of being beaten to put your all into it, iCidney/i?"

Even Skylark cringed, immediately looking to find his Cadet shooting him a murderous glare promising that Cid would be yelling at him later for telling the General about his aversion to his first name. Looking back at the smug silver-haired man, Cid nearly exploded, "AFRAID?! I'll show you afraid, ya pompous, overbearing ass!"

Sephiroth turned in the ring, "Then come, show me you ARE more bark than bite."

Cid was sure he heard a snicker somewhere and made a mental note to introduce a certain fellow Cadet to his fist. As he entered the ring, he quickly brought his staff in front of him spinning it as he circled the swordsman. One thing he had learned in the previous week was to study your opponent, find any possible weakness. And damn it all, he couldn't see any opening in the General's stance. 'Fuck it!' He thought with a grin. 'After all, I'm gonna get my ass kicked anyway, might as well go out with a fuckin' bang!'

Sephiroth watched the Cadet closely, giving a mental nod as he saw blue eyes scanning him for possible openings. 'At least he has been paying attention.' Then a wide, almost feral grin appeared on the tanned face and the General quickly squashed the urge to raise a brow. 'What are you thinking, Highwind?' A harsh cry was the only warning before a wooden staff came hurtling for his head. Sephiroth merely smirked. 'Foolish.'

The wooden Masamune easily cut off the attack but rather than the Cadet stopping as he had expected, Cid continued to rain down blow after blow at him. The General frowned because, although he was easily able to block each move, it was getting increasingly difficult to read the blond's actions. There was no style or method to the staff-wielder's attacks and that kept the normally composed swordsman on his toes.

"Well well, Seph! Looks like at least one of these cadets has potential if that frown means anything."

Cid hesitated for just a moment at the amused and friendly voice, but that moment was all Sephiroth needed. The blond brought his attention back just in time to see a predatory gleam light the cat-like eyes and swore mentally. 'Oh shit. This is gonna hurt.'

The faux-Masamune became a blur and Cid attempted to block what he could but the fiery pain erupting on his arms and legs let him know how futile his attempts were. Soon he found himself in the same position as last week, his back on the ground and a wooden blade at his neck. When Sephiroth opened his mouth, Cid just knew the bastard was gonna ask the same question and he decided he just didn't want to hear it. Some instinct yelled at him that this was the opening he needed but there was no way with Masamune's extra length that he would be able to land a blow. So he did the only thing he could think of, hurling the staff at pretty boy's smug face.

Whether or not Sephiroth had been expecting it, nobody would ever know, but when that wooden staff pegged the General square in the forehead, everything went silent. The only sound was the hollow echo of wood falling to the ground and of the young cadet's panted breath. And it stayed that way as if Stop had been cast.

But as the saying goes, 'There is always one.'

"Oh...now THAT was priceless!"

A silver brow ticked and cat-slit eyes pointedly glared off to the side, a frown etched on his features. A young man with a wide grin and spiky black hair raised his hands in mock surrender, "Aw, come on Seph! No need to give me the death glare. You gotta admit that was funny. I haven't seen anybody hit you except Angeal or Genesis and this guy did it without a drop of Mako in him!"

The frown disappeared with a exasperated sigh before the silver-haired General turned back to the awe-struck Cadets, "This will be your new head instructor and supervisor, First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair. He is also my Second-in-Command and I expect you to show him the same respect that you would me, is that understood?"

It took a moment but everyone shook off their shock and shouted, "Yes, sir!"

Cid slowly regained his feet, grumbling, "I don't care who he is as long as he ain't like Mr. Head-Up-His-Ass Heidegger."

Zack laughed and clapped the blond on the back. When the cadet winced and swore between gritted teeth, he quickly apologized, "Oops! Sorry man. I kinda forgot you were just on the receiving end of one of Seph's ass-kickings. I had a few of those when I started but trust me, you either get used to them or learn to like going to the medical ward."

Cid just rolled his eyes and limped over to pick up his staff. He was stopped by a heavy boot landing on the wood. Blue eyes lifted to meet the General's piercing gaze, those strange cat-like eyes studying him like a puzzle. The young Highwind pulled at the staff again but it still wouldn't budge and he growled in annoyance, "Ok, look Princess. Sorry I hit ya and all but ain't that what we're supposed to be doing here? If I'm too afraid to hit one guy cuz of his rank, what happens if I DO get attacked? I can't wait to see if the bastard's important or not before I go after him right? Now would ya mind getting the fuck off this and let me get back to class? I'm already gonna have a hard enough time moving as it is, I don't need to be usin' one of the second rate weapons they got over there too."

Cid wasn't entirely sure but he thought he saw a flicker of amusement in that gaze for a moment before the black boot lifted away. Grumbling under his breath about prissy commanders, he started to return to his classmates who were already getting paired off. A large gloved hand on his shoulder halted his movement and he had to fight the need to wince at the pain from that simple pressure, "You will take a break today, Cad-"

"Cid," he growled.

Though he didn't see it, he could hear the smirk in Sephiroth's voice, "Fine, Cid. You will take the day off from the lessons. Head over to the infirmary and let them know I said-"

"HELL NO! I ain't goin' anywhere near those whack doctors. Respectfully speakin' sir, I ain't no wimp and I will stay here. Nobody's gonna say Cid Highwind's a quitter even if I don't wanna be here in the first damn place."

The General raised an eyebrow at the incensed Cadet. Normally any trainee would jump at the chance of taking a day off. He looked up to find Zack hiding snickers behind a gloved hand and Captain Skylark beaming with pride. Sighing, he released the blond and went to stand by Zack and watch how the rest of the class was progressing.

The brunette grinned at him, "Looks like you got a stubborn one on your hands there, Seph."

A silver brow rose as a corner of his lips twitched upward, "No, YOU do, Zackary."

Zack groaned and looked out at Cid, who was now attacking another male cadet with a particular vengeance, "Oh yeah. Damn."

* * *

Review for us my ducklings


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. We do not make any money from writing this story.

A/N: Sapph: Sorrrry duckling…MY muses were being difficult and Frizz and I had to almost threaten them. So on my part, it took a while for this chapter! My deepest apologies my duckies! The next chapter bshould/b be out soon though. One of Frizz's muses is gonna have a field day with it :) Anywho, hope you liked this chapter ;) Enter Angeal and G! The old dog and the insane Ginger! Hehe THIS should be good :D

Chao for now darlings!

Reviews:

To Lady Talla-doe-

Frizz: I am so glad that we could help break the negative vibes. And yes, Cid is just such a character, you can't help but love his cocky ass

Sapph: Glad we made you smile love! That's what we are here for and its what we are extremely good at!

To Talla-doe again:

Frizz: Yes, we couldn't resist the Princess line. It was too priceless to pass up! And I imagine no one has the guts to call Seph Princess except for Cid Highwind

Sapph: I am laughing to hard to have a good reply love. All I can say is only Cid….only Cid.. XD (And thank you for the Italic's tip! It is muchly appreciated!)

To YinYangWhiteTiger-

Frizz: Thanks! We always like knowing that we keep in character! And we actually debated for a little while as to whether or not we would use CC and it has been decided that we will probably have a lot of references but just how much is not set yet.

Sapph: Haha Thank you so much! I am glad we stay in character, something the urge to make them OC is soo strong XD But we resist for the must part ;) And yes…CC WILL be involved, just don't know how much yet.

To YinYangWhiteTiger again:

Frizz: The Cid love is here! LOL let our madness spread across the world!

Sapph: MWAHAHAHA!

To Silver Tears 11-

Frizz: Glad to know that you decided to take the risk and read our stuff. It has been an adventure so far and I hope we keep you along for the ride. And I must sincerely thank you for your compliment on how well we are writing the characters, it is one of my biggest peeves finding characters made too OOC and so I try to avoid it as best I can.

Sapphy: I wanna hug you! I am sooooo glad you decided to read it love! And I hope you keep reading! Will love to here from you again soon! (Frizz took the words right out of my mouth XD)

* * *

Chapter 3

_He felt weightless, drifting through the skies without a care in the world. The warm breeze was his wings, the clouds dancing between his fingertips. 'This...this is the feeling…'_

_Suddenly the peaceful drifting rocked and shifted, calm winds gaining the force of a hurricane and he fought against sound of his name being shouted into his ears.  
_  
"Come on Cid, wake up! You sleep even harder than Seph. I didn't even think that was possible!"

Bloodshot blue eyes shot open, glaring murderously at the dark-haired man that dared to wake him. "G'way, Zack," He muttered, shoving away the gloved hand that was shaking his shoulder. Rolling over and curling in on himself, the blond tried to fall back to his peaceful, Zack-free sleep. He could feel the darkness creeping into his mind once again, the faint image of sky and clouds misty and forming. Ah, right where he belonged…

Wasn't happening.

"DOG PILE!"

He was suddenly awake, but it was still too slow. 'Oh shi-!'

Before he could even move, a ball of black spikes, navy blue and energy that nobody should have that early in the morning collided into his side and an elbow jabbed into his stomach. Son of a bitch that hurt!

Cid groaned into his pillow, sleep crusted cerulean eyes glaring daggers into mischievous luminescent azure. Grumbling, the blond rolled over with Zack still on him, who shifted to lying across Cid's stomach with his chin propped in his glove. A brilliant grin lit his youthful, handsome features.

"Ya stupid bastard! What th'fuck was that for?!"

The grin only widened, "Thought I would give you a hand in waking up!"

"I didn't need any help! I was perfectly happy th'way I was!"

There was a chuckle behind them and Cid tilted his head back, glaring at his Captain upside down. Drake stood by the door with his arms cross and a master key twirling around his finger. Evergreen eyes grinned down at him.

"Why the fuck did ya let the cheeky bastard in anyway?!"

Skylark shrugged a shoulder, smirking. "Hey, he got you up faster than I ever have and he didn't even have to get ice. Yet."

Cid's eyes narrowed even further, "You wouldn't dare."

The nearly hidden glint in his commander's eyes left him with no doubt that he indeed would. The young Highwind cursed under his breath before looking to the SOLDIER still laying over him, "Well, ya gonna fuckin' move or what?"

Zack just stretched out, "Nah, I think I'll stay. For a grumpy guy, you're awfully comfy Cid."

"All right, that's it! OFF!"

Mako blue eyes widened in shock as the world suddenly tilted and he crashed hard onto the floor. Unrestrained laughter came from the doorway and Zack looked up to find Captain Skylark having to hold himself up as his body shook with mirth, "I shoulda warned ya, Zack. Cid doesn't have much control over his own strength before he has his morning coffee."

Zack just grinned and easily jumped to his feet, "Well then don't give him any. I want to see how much strength he's-erk!"

Tanned hands harshly gripped the navy blue collar and cerulean eyes flashed dangerously, "Ain't nobody takin' away my coffee. You even think about it and you'll find out how it feels to have a ShinRa-issued size 11 boot up yer ass!"

Zack raised an eyebrow, "Size 11 huh?" The ShinRa gave Cid a look over, pausing at his hands that held his collar. A grin spread widely across his face. "Only one other guy I know has bigger shoes than you and he won't let me test out that old saying. Will you?"

Cid's face went red, hand clenching tighter onto the fabric, "Why ya-!"

"Cadet Cidney Highwind! Unhand him this instant and apologize. There is no call for this behavior."

Cid winced, realizing Captain Skylark was correct as the final vestiges of sleep, as well as some of the anger that came with it, left his brain. He slowly released Zack and took a step back, "I apologize, sir. He's right, I shouldn'ta done that."

The brunette just chuckled and ruffled the cadet's hair, "Now, none of that. You can do the 'sir' crap when class is in but outside, just call me Zack, alright?"

"Alright, alright!" Cid grumbled, shoving away the gloved hand, "What is it with you bastards wantin' ta scramble my brains?"

Skylark grinned, "What? Ya mean like this?" He grabbed the younger man in a headlock, violently ruffling the short blond hair despite the hollered protests and threats.

Cid finally wriggled out of the hold, red-faced and panting, "Damn it! One of these days I'm gonna kick yer ass fer doin' that!"

"I'd like to see you try it, shorty."

"I AIN'T SHORT, OLD MAN!"

Zack snickered, drawing their attention. When they simultaneously asked, "What's so funny?" he fell over laughing. Once he finally regained the ability to breath, the First Class explained, "You two remind me of my Pop and I a few years ago."

Sky blue and dark green eyes met, each with a brow raised. After a moment, they shook their heads and looked away, though each had a small smile twitching at the corners. Zack shook his head and started to leave the room, "Get ready Cid, you've got about twenty minutes to get to class."

He grinned as he heard the blond curse, "SHIT!"

"Alright people! That's enough stretching. Now we're gonna do some warm-ups to get the blood moving. This will also help to accustom your body to being constantly in motion."

Cid grumbled under his breath as Zack continued to explain the different exercises they would be doing. Don't get him wrong; he actually liked the man as an instructor. Unlike Heidegger, who would just sit on his fat ass and bark orders the entire time, Fair actually did everything alongside them, correcting anybody that was pushing themselves too hard or moving in a way that would strain their muscles. It was just that the man had a seemingly limitless amount of energy and was always so goddamned happy! It just wasn't natural.

"What isn't natural, Cadet?"

Cid jumped slightly, looking up to find piercing Mako-blue orbs mere inches away from his face, "Gah! Don't do that!"

Zack raised a brow, "You're awfully jumpy, Cadet. If you had been paying attention to your surroundings instead of muttering to yourself, you would have known I was approaching. Perhaps doing an extra thirty jumping jacks and pushups will remind you to remain aware of your surroundings?"

The blond mentally cursed, "No sir! I'll remember sir!"

An almost evil gleam appeared in the brunette's eyes, "No? Then I guess that means you'll need to do more than that to remember. Fifty each. Join the rest of the class when you're finished, Cadet."

Cid started to glare at the First Class but quickly stopped when he noticed that gleam get brighter. 'That guy got split personalities or somethin'? Fuckin' hell.' How one man could go from that hyperactive kid-like nature Zack always seemed to have to what he was seeing now was beyond the young Highwind's grasp.

Already his muscles were bordering the line from ache to burn…How the fuck was he gonna get through this?

During his extra fifty jumping jacks, Fair had started leading the bunch in Roman chairs, trying to using each other as walls since the training field was sorely lacking. It was soon a failure, since nobody had the strength to keep each other up for more the 5 seconds into the sitting. It at least provided the cadet with some amusement, watching them fall to their asses. When he hit 48 pushups, (ya, he was slow, so what?! He needed to stop for a breath at 26!), the group was receiving instructions on basic maneuvers they should have been taught in the first place.

'Ya,' Cid thought as the blond grudgingly made his way over to the rest of the class, 'Woulda been helpful so we didn't make jackasses of ourselves.'

Zack cast him a brief glance, the mischievous twinkle still shining brightly in glowing eyes, not pausing in his speech to greet (more like tease) the blond as he slipped into the herd of students, "Alright, this next move…"

Cid shuffled into his room with a groan. Everything hurt and he had to wonder if he was going to be able to move at all in the morning. It had been three days since Zack took over and he had to wonder if he was going to survive much more.

Tired blue eyes looked toward the bathroom, mulling over whether or not it would be worth going to the shower. Exhaustion won out in the end, he would take a shower in the morning. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

~

_"You want it, I know you do, Cidney," The figure whispered into his ear, soft strands of hair tickling his shoulders and chest, "All you have to do is ask."_

_Though he couldn't see the person's face, there was that damn smirk in the seductive voice. His whole body felt on fire as a gloved hand trailed down his stomach, patiently teasing. He bit back a groan, there was no way in hell he was gonna give this person the satisfaction of hearing him, it would only encourage these torturous touches._

_"My touch thrills you, Cidney. Why not just give in," His hand brushed over the sensitive bulge in the blond's pants, "and let me take care of this problem for you."_

_Cid let out a low growl, "It's Cid, you son of a-mmph!"_

_The shadow figure took advantage and halted the blond mid-curse. The cadet found himself trapped against a wall as a slick tongue forced its way into his mouth, curling around his own and effectively stopping any coherent thought. A firm leg pressed between his own, the friction drawing a groan from him._

_A small twitch lifted the lips that were on top of his and Cid knew he had just lost. The mystery figure pulled away and to his dismay, he found himself pleading, "No…don' stop!"_

_"Now, was that so hard, Cid?"_

_Before the blond could argue, a gloved hand suddenly worked it's way into his jeans, leaving him breathless as the touch sent fire through his body. As he found himself climbing steadily to the edge, his mystery lover's eyes flashed brightly and he found himself staring into intense jade, cat-like eyes._

"Holy shit!" Cid bolted upright, panting as though he had just run ten miles straight. 'Please tell me I didn't just dream that!' He looked down, tanned cheeks darkening as he found the sheets covered in a sticky mess. He glanced at the clock, grimacing when he noticed it was only three in the morning. 'And there ain't no way in hell I'm goin' back ta sleep now.'

First things first though, he was going to take a shower.

Zack paused in the doorway to the arena, blinking in amazement. He checked his watch before looking over at Captain Skylark to see if he was hallucinating. The man seemed just as slack-jawed as him at seeing Cadet Cidney Highwind up at six in the morning and already going through the warm-up exercises. And from the look of things, he had been there for a while.

Drake was the first to recover, "Cadet Highwind! What in blue blazes are ya doin' here?"

The blond didn't even pause in his pushups, "Couldn't sleep, sir!"

This brought another look of amazement from the two men and Zack chuckled, "Alright, now I gotta know. Care to tell us why?"

Cid stood up, anger in his eyes but a faint reddening on his cheeks, "No disrespect sir but hell no."

Skylark shook his head. He didn't know Zack all that well but one thing he did know what that the man would never let anything drop once he got interested in it. And that grin said he was damn interested in knowing what got his Cadet up this early in the morning and working like the world depended on it. He had to admit, he was rather curious himself.

Beside him, Zack pursed his lips, arms crossing as his foot started to twitch. There was no way in the six pits of hell that the boy was going to drop it. They would be lucky if he **did** drop it at all.

Blue eyes glared heatedly at the young blond. "Alright then! I **order** you to tell me what has you up so early!"

Cid met his glare head on. "Did you just-"

The First Class looked smug, hands sliding to rest on his hips. "Did I just what? Give you an order, Cadet? If I remember correctly, **I** am authorized to ask you anything, and you are suppose to answer no questions asked!"

Skylark resisted the urge to slap his forehead. He just HAD to go there with one such as Cid.

The young Highwind was red with anger. Literally. Cid's jaw was clamped together tightly, teeth grinding against each other, "You fuckin' condescending ass! Here I thought you were actually better than those idiots that use their damn rank to get their way all the fuckin' time. It was nothin', sir. This Cadet respectfully requests you leave it at that."

"Request denied, Cadet. Come on Cid. It's not like I'm asking you for much. What, did you have a nightmare or something?" Though Zack had only been teasing, when a flicker of embarrassment appeared on the blond's face, he knew he was on the right track. He saw Captain Skylark attempting to get his attention but right now he was focused on getting answers from a rather livid and apparently embarrassed Cadet, "What did poor little Cidney have a dream about a big bad monster trying to eat him?"

Zack quickly realized that he had gone too far as something seemed to snap inside the blond and he suddenly found himself on the floor, sky blue eyes inches from his own, flashing murderously as Cid hissed through clenched teeth, "Yeah, only he wasn't exactly tryin' ta eat me. A big bad monster by the name of-

"General Sephiroth, sir!"

Both First Class and Cadet looked up to find the silver haired swordsman watching them with a raised brow, "Might I inquire as to what is going on here?"

Cid quickly scrambled off the brunette, attempting to come up with a reasonable answer for the General's question but was saved by the same man he had just been about ready to murder, "Eh, I was just having a bit of fun with Cadet Highwind here, Seph. I think I kinda stuck my foot in my mouth."

Sephiroth glanced between the two men for a moment before sighing, "As you have quite the habit of doing, Zackary."

"Ah don't be too hard on the Puppy."

Cid looked behind the silver-haired man to find a rather serious looking brunette smirking at Zack, who sputtered, "Aw, come on Angeal! You know I hate that nickname!"

Angeal shook his head, "Then you better grow out of it Pup."

The First Class rolled his eyes and looked around curiously, "Hey, where's Genesis? Usually don't see the two of you without him tagging along too."

The older man just sighed and pointed upward, "He decided to take the scenic route."

Three pairs of eyes looked skyward to find a redhead sitting atop the arena wall, a book in hand. Zack shook his head, "Oh boy. He's in one of those moods again, huh?"

A blond brow rose as the man called Genesis stood and took a leap off the high wall, flipping in mid-air to land in a graceful crouch nearby the gathered men,

"'There is no hate, only joy,  
For you are beloved by the goddess.  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds,  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.'"

Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth all smirked, speaking simultaneously, "Loveless, Act Two."

The redhead grinned and Cid blinked in confusion, "Anyone mind tellin' me what the fuck Ginger here is talkin' about?"

Zack laughed, "Ginger?! That's just too much!"

Sephiroth barely managed to hold back his own chuckle, "He is quoting a play called Loveless, Cadet Highwind. Rather interesting story but the way he obsesses with it-"

"This story is genius! I only wish I could find the ending, to know the conclusion," The redhead gave a sigh and Cid immediately noted the man was quite a drama queen, "That would definitely be something worth working my life for."

Sephiroth glanced over at the blond, a brow raised as if he were saying 'I told you.'

Cid, however, was having a rather difficult time maintaining eye contact with the smirking swordsman. He kept seeing flashes of his dream superimposing with reality and he flushed with embarrassment. 'Dammit! Get a hold of yerself! Its not like he knows or anything.'

However, one pair of Mako-blue eyes was watching the blond closely and, despite his childishness at time, Zack had a rather sharp mind and started to get an idea of the young Highwind's dilemma. 'Oh this is gonna be fun.'

"Hey Seph!" He called out to the General. When he was sure he had the man's attention, he grinned, "I was thinking it might be a good idea to give the class a break in a couple days. They've been working their asses off and I think some down time would do them a lot of good."

The silver-haired man seemed to ponder this for a minute before nodding, "That might be a wise decision."

"Great! Then we're all going out for karaoke!"

Angeal and Genesis groaned as Sephiroth glared at him, "And when did I agree that I would be coming along?"

Angeal placed a hand on the General's shoulder, "You know as well as I do, when the boy gets an idea in his head, it's like trying to stop a wrecking ball. It's safer just to go along with it."

"Yeah, pretty boy. If I gotta go, it won't kill you to go either," Cid grumbled as he went for the weapons rack, "'Sides, it might actually get the stick outta yer ass."

Genesis chuckled, "Ok, I like this kid. Can we keep him?"

* * *

Review for us my ducklings


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. We do not make any money from writing this story.

A/N:

Frizz: OMG you have no idea how hyper my muses got over this chapter. Particularly Zack. One of my muses latched onto him and just wouldn't let go. *sighs* Anywho, this chapter was especially insane and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys the laughs you are sure to find in here!

Sapphy: o.O hyper Frizz is sooooo fucking scary….but she gets the funniest shit out XD

Haha Anywho, my duckies, Zack drunk is a classic. You can neeevvveerrr go wrong with it in my opinion…unless he ends up screwing a Chocobo.

And I don't mean Cloud :D

Reviews!

Reverse Anti-Depressant: 'Ginger'... I love Cid. And you, for giving him such amusing things to say.  
:3 But I was so sure he was going to get his ** kicked by Genesis for calling  
him that. I was looking forward to it, actually. Damn.

Frizz: Don't worry. Gen's gonna make his attempts at retribution and Cid's gonna fight back...its gonna be amusing to say the least

Sapphy: Ginger…hehehe I still love that one XD

YinYangWhiteTiger: :D I love you. *glomps cid and genesis*  
I wonder is G and C are coing to be bestest of friends XD! If they do... it  
be an interesting pair. LOL 8D  
Soo... did Cid hav a nightmare or dream? XD  
My god i love this fic!

Frizz: Thanks for the love hun! And they aren't gonna be friends...yet. But it should be amusing to watch the process

Sapphy: hmmmmm I say………Both! Hehe A nightmarish dream :D

Silver Tears 11: Oh yeah! A new chapter *fan girl scream* I absolutley love the fact that  
Genesis was introduced in this chapter. Something tells me that Cid and him  
will get along...on a certain level of course! This chapter definately had me  
laughing and grinning like a damned fool the whole time. My mom thought it was  
weird and asked if I was watching/reading ** *sweatdrop* only my mom...anyway  
thank you for the wonderful chapter and I cannot wait for the next one!

Frizz: Yeah, I see Cid and Gen having this whole thing of fighting and pranks like they hate each other but in all actuality, they kinda respect one another. And if you thought Chapter 3 was funny, I can't wait to see what you think of this one!

Sapphy: G could kick Cid's ass and ViseVersa…I can wait to see where we take this XD

* * *

Chapter 4

Cid eyed the pool table closely, a puff of smoke steadily streaming from the cigarette in his mouth. He could hear muffled laughter and catcalls coming from the main bar area but remained in the poolroom by himself. Why anyone would want to make an ass of themselves in front of a crowd while butchering perfectly good songs was beyond him.

'Especially the songs that suck anyway,' he thought with a frown as he remembered the music some of his classmates listened to. Shaking his head, he lined up the pool stick and easily sank one of the striped balls. He was just setting up to sink the eight ball when a loud crash from the doorway caused him to jerk, sending the white cue off the table.

"Cid! You HAVE to come see this!" A laughing female voice called from the doorway.

"The fuckin' hell, Shera?! Ya tryin' ta gimme a heart-attack?!"

The young woman blushed slightly but still reached for his arm, attempting to drag him into the crowded bar room, "Come on! You'll love this!"

Blue eyes narrowed and he jerked his hand away, "I'm perfectly fine here. I don't need ta hear Sander's poor attempts at singing and I definitely don't need ta see Darnell's dancin'."

"It's not that! It's Zack! He's on stage AND he's drunk!"

A blond brow rose, "Drunk? I didn't think SOLDIERs could get drunk."

Shera huffed, "Well apparently they can." She walked back to the doorway, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Cid rolled his eyes but decided to follow.

The heavy scent of alcohol and cigarettes filled the dark room, the smoke causing the cadet to blink a few times before he became used to it. The room was filled with SOLDIERs and engineer cadets and all eyes were on the stage. Cid found an empty space on the wall opposite the stage and leaned against it, arms crossed.

Zack was obviously egging on the crowd, despite the fact that the song had yet to start. The brunette was grinning ear to ear, blowing kisses to the screaming audience and bowing in appreciation to their early applause, "All right, all right! Due to popular demand and some begging from a friend of ours, I will not mention any names even if he DOES quote Loveless waaaay too much," There was much laughter and a voice cried out, "Blasphemy!" before the First Class continued, "I will be performing a song that anyone who's been here with me before should know rather well by now."

The other SOLDIERs let out a loud cheer as the lights dimmed, leaving only the stage illuminated by a spotlight. Zack picked up the microphone and turned away from the audience.

"Oh no. They gave him the wireless microphone again."

Cid turned his head to find Angeal and Sephiroth leaning against the wall next to him. 'The hell?! They weren't there before.' Genesis wove his way through the crowd and stood next to Angeal, a genuine smile on his face, "You know the Puppy loves audience participation, Angeal. He is quite the stage whore."

A dark brow rose as a smirk played over the stoic man's features, "And you're not?"

The redhead stuck his tongue out playfully but quickly focused his attention to the stage as the beat came on. Cid quickly recognized it, Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl; the song was popular among several of the girls in his class.

*This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion*

A blond brow rose as Zack turned and began to sing. He had to admit, despite it being a girl's song, the guy sang it pretty well. Slender hips swung enticingly to the beat as the brunette walked off the stage, the spotlight following his movements.

"Uh ooooh," Genesis snickered as the young SOLDIER's blue eyes landed on the four of them and a mischievous grin broke Fair's face.

*It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention*

Zack wove through the crowd, teasingly bumping into several fellow First Class's as he walked towards Genesis first. Stopping a few feet away, he raised a gloved hand and beckoned the redhead with a single crooked finger. As soon as the man stepped forward, he grabbed him and spun him closer.

*I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it*

Whistles sounded over the music as Zack pulled Genesis close, raising a gloved hand to tease over full lips. The redhead flushed slightly but Zack pulled away, shaking his head as though to clear it before looking at Angeal. He draped himself over the stoic man, obviously using him as the so-called 'boyfriend'.

*It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it*

Zack clenched the collar of the man's shirt, looking up at him as though begging him to understand. Cid chuckled as Angeal was obviously fighting back a grin at the First Class's antics. Fair turned away dramatically, hand in the air and hips still swaying with the beat, before looking back with a predatory gleam, this time at the silent, silver-haired General.

*No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature*

Spiky hair swayed as the brunette studied the leather-clad General, a smirk playing over his features as Sephiroth tensed when the spotlight came onto him as well. Cid blinked in confusion. 'Pretty boy doesn't like the attention? Never woulda figured that.' Zack, however, either didn't notice or didn't care, walking forward to stand right in front of the imposing figure.

*It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey*

A gloved hand raised toward the silver strands framing the pale face but Sephiroth caught it, glaring warningly at the brunette. Cid had to admit, Zack was clever. In the moment that the General's attention was on his hand, the spiky-haired brunette swooped in, kissing Sephiroth quickly before dodging out of arm's reach and leaving an empty glove in the stunned man's grip.

*I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it*

The room burst into howls and laughter at the obvious shock on the silver-framed face. Cid even started to grin but, when playful Mako-blue eyes landed on him, he stiffened. Zack sauntered toward him and he found himself watching the way the man swayed with each step. 'No man should be able ta move like that!'

*It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it*

Upon reaching the blond, Zack gave a wink and ruffled his hair playfully. The Cadet automatically moved away from the wall to step away from the brunette but Zack had planned this, circling behind him quickly and draping an arm over the shorter man's shoulder to keep him close. Cid was about to shove him away when he felt warm lips on his cheek and hips rotating suggestively against his backside.

*Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent*

The blond's face immediately went red from embarrassment, to the delight of many of his fellow cadets. When Zack moved away again, sky blue eyes narrowed at the brunette and Cid seemed ready to attack. Only the appearance of a large gloved hand on his shoulder kept him back, his angered gaze turning from the source of his embarrassment to the General just behind him, "Let him be, Cid. He's just a…friendly drunk."

"VERY friendly," Genesis chuckled as he leaned into Angeal, allowing the larger man to wrap his arms around his shoulders. A blond brow rose as he took in the pair's closeness and Cid shook his head, casting a glance at the spiky-haired brunette that was now dancing on the table and even getting people to put money down his pants, "I need a damn drink."

~

An hour later, the blond was still sitting at the bar, steadily taking in anything the bartender set in front of him. He knew he should probably stop soon, firstly due to his limited funds and secondly because his vision was starting to do funny things. Looking down at the strange blue liquid in his glass, he shrugged. 'One more won't hurt.'

Just as he was about to raise the glass, a black gloved hand pulled it away, "The fuckin' hell you-" He stopped himself when he found himself looking up at a slightly blurred Sephiroth.

"I wouldn't drink this if I were you, Cid."

A blond brow rose, "Yeah? Why the hell not, ya prissy bastard?"

A corner of the General's lips twitched upward, "Because this particular drink is designed for those with Mako-enhancements. It is called SOLDIER's Poison for a reason."

Cid blinked, "Then why the hell did the bartender gimme it?"

The silver-haired man didn't respond, merely casting a glance at the other end of the bar. Cid looked over to find Genesis ducking away with a guilty expression. "Son of a bitch!" The blond cursed.

A small chuckle drew his attention back to the General, "He was probably hoping to give you some payback for calling him Ginger."

Cid shook his head, "Bastard. He's got a weird name anyway. Who the hell names their kid Genesis?"

"I wouldn't know, _Cidney_."

Blue eyes flashed as the cadet glared at the leather-clad man, "I'm gonna kill Drake fer tellin' ya that."

Sephiroth took a seat, relaxing as he called the bartender over, "Water please. And make sure this Cadet's tab is put on Genesis' bill please."

The man nodded with a grin and walked away as Cid blinked in amazement, "Wait…you just…"

"Genesis and I may be friends but I do not condone the fact that he just nearly gave you alcohol poisoning. I am rather looking forward to our next sparring match tomorrow."

Cid groaned, "Damn, I almost fergot about that. I better cut off here then, don't need no damn hangover while I'm getting my ass kicked, AGAIN." He eyed the General for a moment before finally asking something that had been bothering him for a while, "Why the hell do you keep pickin' me, sir? After all, I'm sure most of the others would be just as much fun ta beat up."

The silver-haired man remained silent for a moment before turning his odd, cat-like eyes on the young Cadet, "Because you don't fear me or hold me in some sort of hero worship like the rest do. If I were to pick them, they would hold back or give up just because of who I am. You, however, fight with your all no matter what, even if you know the odds are against you. Even when you had lost, you still found a way to hit me."

Cid grinned at the memory, "Yeah, the look on yer face was priceless. I swear, it was like someone had just told ya you were pregnant or somethin'."

Sephiroth frowned at the analogy, shaking his head to dispel the image as he took the glass of water the bartender gave him. The blond outright laughed at the man's expression, holding his sides as his body shook.

"Looks like there's a party going on over here! Mind if I join you guys?" Both men turned to find Zack grinning at them.

"Why should we after tha way ya molested us earlier?"

The brunette pouted, "Aw come on! I was just having some fun. No harm done, right?"

Cid turned away grumbling and the First Class decided that it was the blond's way of saying he could sit with them. Hopping onto the stool, he snatched the blue drink that still sat in front of Sephiroth, "Whoa! That's the good shit! You actually gonna drink for once, Seph?"

"Genesis tried to trick Cid into drinking it. I was simply going to ask the bartender to dump it."

"And WASTE it?! Do you know how expensive this stuff is?!" Rather than wait for an answer, the brunette downed the glowing liquid, giving a shout as he set the glass down, "Whoo! Damn, that was extra strong too." He gave a grin to the glaring Cadet next to him, "Yeah, good thing you didn't drink that, else you woulda-whoa!"

A loud crash brought laughter from several nearby as Zack fell to the floor. Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "That would be the signal that it's time to go." He stood up, reaching down to pull the First Class to his feet. Casting a glance over at Cid, the General took in the barely noticeable wobble in the boy's stance as he sat there next to him. There was no way Sephiroth could trust for him to get home by himself. And though he could probably get a ride home with one of the other Cadets, the silver-haired man was wary of that too.

Not one trainee, other than Ms. Kelly, looked even close to being capable of driving. Cid could leave with her, if he so wished it, but she would probably be escorting others safely home. Sephiroth sighed, 'At least he would be able to help with Zack, should he start getting too rowdy.'

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth placed a hand on Cid's shoulder, the boy jerking around at the touch, "Come, Highwind. I may need some assistance with getting this pup back to his playpen."

Cid's brow lifted in hazed amusement, arms crossing over his chest, "Wha? Can't control dear ol' Zacky by yourself, Princess?"

Sephiroth's hand tightened and cold glare was sent his way. "I was under the impression that you have had too much to drink, Cadet."

"Well ya…but I-"

"_Move it_, Cidney."

Cid shot up, shooting his own mini glare towards the General. "Fine!"

The General raised a brow at the Cadet before simply sighing and turning is attention back to Zack, who was attempting to keep on his own two feet. Jade eyes rolled with impatience and he suddenly hoisted the First Class over his shoulder, keeping a tight hold of the man's legs. Zack gave a shout of surprise and started flailing as the silver-haired man began to walk out of the bar, "Help! Kidnapping! Sodomy! RAPE!"

Cid laughed, "Ya can't rape tha willing, dumb ass. And the way you were tryin' ta get into the General's pants earlier says yer ALL too willing."

Zack seemed to ponder this a moment before nodding, "Oh yeaaah, you're right!" He then used his position to try to reach down and fondle Sephiroth's ass.

Seeming to know what the brunette was going to try, the silver-haired man bounced him on his shoulder, slightly knocking the wind out of him, "Heeeyyy! That hurt!"

"Good. Don't try it again, Zackary."

Zack pouted, "You're no fun." He crossed his arms as best he could and huffed, wracking his brain for SOMETHING to talk about. His eyes watched Cid walking behind them and a grin grew wide on his face, "Heyyy Ciiid. You remember how you were telling me that you wear size 11 shoes? Guess what size Seeephy wears?" When he got no response, he whined, "Come ooon! Both of you are such party poopers."

Cid shook his head with a sigh, "What is it with you and yer fascination with people's shoe sizes?"

That grin returned scarily fast, "Well that's easy! You know the old saying, so with Seph's big hands and the fact that he wears size 13's, just imagine what he's packing in his-OW!" Zack turned as best he could to glare at the General, "Did you just SPANK me?!"

"You are acting like a child and I will treat you as such. I am sure that Cadet Highwind has no interest in the size of my shoes or anything else for that matter," Sephiroth replied dryly. The silver-haired man was grateful for the darkness and that both the First Class and Cadet were unable to see the embarrassment clearly visible on his face, "If you continue, Zackary, I promise I will drop you off the edge of the Plate."

The General breathed a sigh of relief as silence finally fell over them and his vehicle came into view. The silver Volvo sat a fair distance from the bar but that also made for less chance of drunken idiots denting it and it allowed for easier leaving. Zack squirmed slightly, shouting as he noticed the car, "I call shotgun!"

"No, you will be in the back Zackary. And you WILL use the bucket back there should you need to," Sephiroth practically growled.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh! You have one accident and suddenly-ACK!" Whatever else the brunette had been about to say was forgotten as he was practically thrown into the back seat.

"So, uh," Cid asked nervously in light of the General's obvious annoyance, "Where do ya want me?" A silver brow rose in amusement as the Cadet blushed bright red, "Uh, I mean, where do I get to sit?"

Zack's face appeared, pressed against the window of the Volvo with an almost Cheshire cat grin, hands clutching the door for support. "Sit on his laaaap! I'm sure he won't mind!

A hand flew out to slap the tempered pane, aimed for the middle of the brunette's nose. The First Class fell to the seats below him, laughing hysterically in his drunken haze as Cid cursed and rubbed his reddening palm.

Sephiroth sighed, resisting the urge to rub his forehead and fought to push the embarrassment that was creeping onto his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, the General walked over to the driver's side, stating a true fact as he moved to open the door, "Children, all of you."

The blond male scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his head to look the other way, unable to look at the General head on and muttered, "I might be younger then 'im, but I ain't no kid."

Fingers thrummed on silver paint as Sephiroth waited in the open door, jade eyes studying the look on the young mans face. "Prove me wrong then, Cid. Now would you please get into the car? That can be your first step."

"One step for a blond…and many thrusts later for the General!!!"

"Zackary!"

Cid groaned, opening the door and sliding into the front seat, glaring into the rearview mirror at the annoying SOLIDER. "Can't ya keep yer fucking mouth shut for FIVE minutes?!"

Zack giggled, leaning between the seats with his arms thrown over the back of the passenger and driver's seat. Cid could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on the male's breath, causing him to move away from the grinning face. Sephiroth slid into the sleek black seat next to them, hair being drawn over a broad shoulder to keep it from getting tangled or pulled on. The silver strands glittered like stars, catching a hold of Cid's interest when they shifted, catching the light from the streetlights. Wisps floated over Sephiroth's arm as his lifted the thick appendage to put the keys in the ignition. Damn…all he wanted to do was reach out and touch…

The brunette pouted, forcing Cid to shake any thoughts of hair and muscles out of his mind, "Awww! What's wrong Cidneeeey?!"

Eyes rolled, "Yer an annoyance, that's what."

The General chuckled at the comment, shifting the gears into drive and began to ease out of the parking spot. This only made the SOLDIER's pout deepen. Sniffles issued from between them. "What is this? Pick on Zack night?! You're both so mean!"

A silver brow rose, "And you're very drunk. Now sit back and remain still. I don't need you trying to use the gear shift for me again."

The brunette 'humph'ed but did as he was told. Sephiroth gave a weary sigh, keeping his eyes on the road. Cid shifted as the silence went on, though he didn't like the way Zack kept up his annoying chatter, at least it was something to listen to, "So, uh, where's his apartment?"

Sephiroth blinked, seemingly startled that the blond had spoken. Shaking off whatever thoughts he had been having, he replied, "We will not be taking him to his apartment. With the lack of cleanliness and his current lack of balance, I would have to worry he might be eaten by something living in the piles in the corner."

"HEY! It's not that bad. That whole thing with the mold attacking Genesis was a fluke!"

Cid shook his head, he was sure he didn't want to know, "So where we takin' him then?"

"Angeal probably has his hands full tonight-"

"Yeah! He can thank me for that later!" Zack grinned.

Jade eyes glared in the mirror at the First Class, "As I was saying, Angeal will not have the time to keep an eye on him so I will be taking him to my place. Once he's settled in, we'll take you back to your dorm."

"Aww, but dontcha want him too stay and cuddle, Sephy? I'm sure he'd looove to feel how comfy your _extra_ large bed is! And maybe you'll finally get to break it in!"

"Zackary," The General growled dangerously. If the man said one more word…

"Jus' ignore him. A couple of the other dumb asses in my class are like that. If ya pay attention to em, they just get worse."

"Alright," Sephiroth said with a smirk, "So how do you plan to ignore someone with as much energy as the Puppy?"

"Hey-"

"Just act like he ain't there. Either he'll stop bein' so annoyin' or we'll learn how ta tune him out."

"Come on-"

The General nodded, reaching over to flick on the radio. "Hmm, that would be a useful trick indeed. Does it work well?"

Cid frowned at the song that was playing; some old song called Last Kiss, and slapped the taller male's hand way, turning the dial to search for his favorite station.

Sephiroth cocked a brow at the motion, finding it amusing that he wasn't allowed to listen to what he wanted in his own car, but he let the younger man be. The station crackled before coming to life again and it was obviously a country channel. He recognized this one as 'When the sun goes down'. Country…fun.

The blond shrugged, "Works well enough fer us."

Cid cast a discrete glance into the mirror. In the back seat, Zack looked near to throwing a temper tantrum. 'Serves ya right, bastard.' Humming along with the tune and tapping his fingers, he watched the lights pass by as the silver Volvo sped smoothly along the road. It was only a few moments later that the car pulled to a stop and Cid whistled appreciatively at the buildings, "Damn! Condos like these cost a fortune!"

"When you're the General of the ShinRa army, you can afford a few luxuries."

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in, ya arrogant bastard. Come on, let's get Hedgehog here inside. I wanna get back to bed soon. My eyes are startin' ta do funny things."

Zack giggled as the General began to pull him out of the car, "Ooo, are you seeing two Seph's like me? Damn there's a kinky thought!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and led the stumbling man up the sidewalk. He felt Zack begin to tug at him and frowned, "What is it now, Zackary?"

"I think we lost a man, Captain."

Turning his head, he found the First Class was indeed telling the truth. Cid was still at the car, leaning against the hood and gazing up at the sky. Sephiroth gave a sigh and set Zack on the porch steps, "Stay here."

"Arf!"

'Why me?' The General thought as he left the brunette and walked back to the car, "Cadet?"

Instead of answering, the blond moved his eyes away from the starry sky with a frown. Reaching a hand out, he grabbed one of the ends of Sephiroth's silver strands, mumbling something before passing out against the man.

Jade eyes blinked with confusion. He could have sworn Cid asked, "How the hell did they turn moonlight inta such pretty hair?"

~

_"I saw the look in your eyes in the bar, when Zackary kissed me. The flicker of jealousy was all too clear. You wanted to be in his place, didn't you?"_

Cid bit back a groan as the voice continued to circle him. He tried to turn, to follow the man's movements, but he found himself bound with his arms above him and his feet evenly spread, "Lemme go ya prissy bastard."

"Hmm," Cid caught a glance of those mesmerizing jade orbs looking up and down along his body, a barely controlled hunger feeding the intense glow, "I might, if you admit the truth, Cidney."

Once again those gloved hands were playing over his skin like a finely tuned instrument, making it harder and harder to resist the man's call to submit; to submit to his own desires. Shaking his head, Cid forced himself to glare at the smirking General, "I'd rather you go fuck yerself, sir."

Sephiroth gave a laugh, the deep sound washing over the blond's body powerfully, "This is why I like you so much, Cid. Anyone else would simply bend over and take it. You, however," Gloved fingers pressed up on Cadet's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes once more, "You are quite the challenge. I cannot wait to see what you look like with that fiery spirit burning with passion and desire rather than this stubborn foolishness."

Cid snarled defiantly, "Ain't no way in hell, pretty boy!"

A gloved hand snaked down his bare skin before tightly grasping the Cadet's rapidly hardening flesh. Jade eyes flashed with victory and that smug smirk appeared as the blond began to squirm, "This says differently, Cadet."

"Cheatin' son of a bitch," The blond panted, tugging at the invisible chains again, "Lemme go!"

That smooth voice surrounded him, "Fine, I will," To Cid's relief, though part of him felt a wave of disappointment that he quickly squashed, the bindings vanished, "For now. But know this," A gloved hand tilted his chin upward, the silver-haired man's mouth so close to his that he could feel the warm breath teasing over his lips, "You can't run forever, Cid."  


Bloodshot eyes shot open as Cid sat upright, immediately regretting his actions, "Son of a bitch! Who left the damn lights on?!"

A smooth chuckle caused him to crack open an eye and glare at the source. It took him a moment to focus but, when he did, he wished he hadn't. Standing in the doorway was the tormentor of his dreams these past several nights. What was worse, the silver-haired man was only wearing a pair of black boxers with silver flames on the legs. 'Holy…' Cid swallowed hard through his suddenly dry throat and mentally slapped himself. 'That's a guy, Highwind! Get a fuckin' grip! He doesn't have boobs!'

The General's voice cut through his frantic thoughts, "How are you feeling, Cadet?"

The blond forced himself to look away, rubbing at his throbbing temples, "Like Zack made me do a thousand pushups with him tap-dancin' on my head."

As the dizzying pain started to slowly recede, Cid realized something was off. First, this wasn't his bedroom and this sure as hell wasn't his bed. The damn thing was HUGE! Second, he was completely naked in this bed that was not his own and General fuckin' Sephiroth was standing in the doorway with very little in the way of clothing himself. Cid could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up, "Um, where am I?"

"The same place you have been all night; in my room," The silver-haired man replied simply.

"Uh huh. Ok." Images of his dream flashed in front of his eyes and he fought the urge to panic, "How did I get here? I mean, we didn't…um…" He cut himself off, realizing how completely idiotic he was being, but the amused look on that pale face told him that Sephiroth knew what he was going to say.

"Tell me, are you sore, Cid?"

'Oh Gaia! Please tell me we didn't!' The blond paled before warily answering, "No…"

"Then no, we did not."

Cid sighed with relief, falling back onto the pillows as the silver-haired man walked away. After a moment, his eyes flew wide as the words clicked into place, "HEY! Ya arrogant bastard! What makes ya think I'd be the fuckin' woman?!"

Sephiroth chuckled as he walked down the hall. As he passed the guest bathroom, Zack stepped out, "So how's he doing?"

"Give him a couple aspirin and he'll be fine."

The brunette grinned, "Good. Doing a class without him would be boring. He's just too much fun to tease."

Sephiroth didn't respond right away, going over a few things that had been troubling him the night before. All and all, the Cadet really shouldn't have had enough to drink to knock him out like that, he had seen him with maybe two hard drinks aside from a round of beers. Unless he was a lightweight, but that didn't seem likely, "I'm going to check on Highwind's tab from last night. Maybe Genesis slipped more than just the one drink." He wouldn't put it past the redhead.

The master bedroom door creaked open and a blond head stuck out into the hallway, "Hey! Where the hell are my clothes?"

"In the dryer."

Zack gave a teasing wink, using his best 'gay' voice, "Oh, come _on_, darling! No need to be modest! I'm sure you look absolutely _fabulous_ in your birthday suit. Sephy and I _love_ a good show."

The tanned face turned beet red though cerulean eyes glared daggers at the First Class. As Cid retreated back into the bedroom, Zack nearly fell over laughing, "See what I mean?"

"Zackary."

A dark brow rose as he turned to face his commander, "Yeah, Seph?"

"You are no longer drunk enough for it to be an excuse. Call me Sephy again and you'll learn how easy it is to remove a living person's tongue."

The man wisely stepped back, "Uh right, got that." As Sephiroth began to head for the kitchen, Zack called out, "Hey, why are Highwind's clothes in the dryer?"

"He had too much to drink and it ended up on them."

The brunette scratched his head in confusion as the silver-haired man left the hallway, "Huh. I don't remember that."

* * *

Review for us my ducklings


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. We do not make any money from writing this story.

A/N: Frizz: This chapter is a bit more serious. I guess the muses needed to balance themselves out after the sheer insanity and hilarity of the last chapter. I hope all of you enjoy!

Sapphy: Till next chapter, duckies :)

Reviews-

YinYangWhiteTiger: nice XD update soon

Frizz: Sorry it wasn't as fast as some of the others but holidays are killer on the muses

Sapphy: Here you gooo! 'nother chapter :D

Silver Tears: Awesome chapter! It was wonderful as always and I loved the scene where Zack was singing "I Kissed A Girl" it was priceless. The scene was simply brilliant too. Where Cid 'spilt' some drinks on his clothes. I remember thinking "did I miss something when I was reading?" then I realized that Sephiroth pulled a naughty! :3

Again wonderful chapter and I hope you update soon!

Frizz: I saw a vid on YouTube with Zack to that song and we just had to do it. And naughty Seph was irresistable. LOL Can't wait till Cid finds out that Seph peeked

Sapphy: Seph is reallllyyy naughty. That's all I can say XD And Zack…is Zack.

_

* * *

_

Combat 5

Everything hurt, plain and simple. His joints protested with each move in the warm-ups and his head pounded from every sound (including his own breathing). It was a small consolation to Cid that most of his classmates appeared to be in the same condition, if not worse. The pilot-to-be grimaced as he felt his shoulders pop when he stretched. Yeah, he had learned his lesson. Even if Zack appeared to be absurd and somewhat idiotic, he usually had a motive for his actions. And the moral of this lesson was that the enemy won't wait until you're well-rested and clear-headed.

And if the murderous glares being thrown at the First Class was any indication, Lieutenant Zack Fair was currently the enemy. The brunette just grinned as he continued to call out commands and corrections, his voice loud and clear, much to the dismay of alcohol-induced headaches. Cid glanced behind the instructor to find that even General Sephiroth was watching with mild amusement. 'Sadistic bastards.'

Cid finished the warm-ups and reached over to his water bottle. Just as he was about to take a sip, a snide, nasally voice came from behind him, "Hey there, Highwind."

Turning, the blond glared at the approaching pair. One was a scrawny, pasty man with messy black hair and a greasy smile; the other was a dishwater blond and a couple inches shorter than Cid himself but heavy-set with a constant frown on his broad face, "Sanders, Ericson. What do you bastards want?"

"Relax, Highwind," the scrawny Sanders replied, "We're just curious about something, ain't we E?"

Ericson 'hmm'ed, his beady black eyes glaring at Cid. The pilot-in-training really didn't want to talk to either of them. When it came to wiring and computer work, the pair was among the best. But all in all, they were a couple of class A assholes, "Well ask and get the hell outta my face."

The urge to hit Sanders increased as that slimy grin grew wider, "We noticed you left the bar awful early last night, Highwind, and with General Sephiroth and his little lap dog no less."

Unknown to them, the aforementioned silver-haired man heard the scrawny Cadet speak his name and turned his attention to the trio. Noting Cadet Highwind's growing tension, he motioned to Captain Skylark and Zack, all three of them quickly and subtly moving within hearing range of the discussion.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Sanders' slur on Zack but he held himself back, teeth grinding, "Yeah? So?"

"So you never came back to the dorms. We all know how much of a fit you threw over having to be in this class in the first place, it makes me wonder. Were you perhaps trying to get the General's favor? Using that mouth of yourself for something useful for once? Must not be very good since you're still in class."

By this time Cid was livid, his eyes flashing murderously at the amused pair, even Ericson had a smirk on his pudgy face. The blond forced himself to not make a move, knowing that they were up to something and not wanting to fall into it. None of them noticed that the rest of the class had fallen silent, all eyes on them.

"While we're on that train of thought," Sanders continued, "I guess it would be easy to understand something else that's been bugging me for a while. I mean, a country hick like you just strolls in here out of nowhere and not only do you get to design the rocket but you'll be the one to pilot it too! How many times did you let Skylark fuck you before he agreed to that?"

Something seemed to snap in the young Highwind and he leapt for the smirking man, a single punch sending the lanky figure into the air before he crashed hard in the dirt. Ericson attempted to return the favor but Cid dodged too quickly for the beady-eyed man. Whirling, the furious blond placed a heavy kick to the back of the pudgy man's knees, watching as he fell to the ground next to his partner. Just as he was about to attack the scrambling Sanders again, a muscular arm wrapped around his chest and a gloved hand locked his right arm behind his back. Enraged, he thrashed for a moment before a deep voice whispered into his ear, "Calm yourself, Cid. This is what they want. Keep fighting and they win. I wouldn't want you to lose your chance at space for these worthless creatures."

Panting as the adrenaline began to leave him, Cid went lax in the tight grip, grudgingly nodding his understanding. It was a few seconds before he was released and, as soon as he could, he turned to find none other than General Sephiroth standing there with an unreadable expression, "Sir! I-"

"Silence, Cadet. We all heard everything."

Cid cringed at the cold voice, his cerulean eyes glancing about to find that, sure enough, the entire class was watching in stunned silence. 'Shit.' He knew he was in trouble. Despite Sanders' words, it had been him that threw the first punch. Steadying his nerves, he stood straight, prepared to take his Commander's judgment.

Sephiroth had easily read the flickering emotions on the blond's face before the younger man had straightened, acceptance clearly on his face. 'Good. He knows he did wrong. That will make this easier.' While he knew that according to the rules, Cadet Highwind had broken several, the silver-haired man wasn't certain that he would have done differently had he been in Cid's shoes. Still, as General, he had to lead by example and follow as well as enforce the guidelines, "Cadet Ericson, Cadet Highwind, Cadet Sanders, even if you three have an excuse for your actions here, I do not want to hear it. You will each be punished accordingly, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Cid called out, the other two following meekly after. At a glare from the General, they straightened and spoke again, this time much clearer.

"Cadet Sanders! Your words today have proven you guilty of insubordination and, if we were in the frontlines, possibly treason. You will treat your superiors with the respect due to them. You will be suspended from this class for two weeks and during the time you would normally be here, you will be serving community service under Lieutenant General Hewley's supervision along with Cadet Highwind and Cadet Ericson. You will still be required to make up for the missed classes in the evening and you will do so under MY supervision. Understand?"

The pasty skin seemed to go a sickly shade of gray-green but the man quickly replied, "Yes sir!"

Jade eyes then landed on Ericson, the pudgy man seeming to shrink before that cold gaze, "Cadet Ericson! You supported Sanders' actions and even attempted to strike one of your fellow classmates when it was not your fight. You are guilty of aiding a fellow Cadet's insubordination. You will report to Lieutenant General Hewley along with Sanders and Highwind for the next two weeks. After your community service is over each day, you will meet with Captain Skylark for the time required to make up for the missed classes. Understand?"

It took a moment but the man soon gave a stammered, "Y…yes s-sir!"

To his credit, Cid remained still, even under the weight of the General's gaze, "Cadet Highwind! Your actions were incorrect in this situation. You will remember to keep your emotions in check and report to a superior officer should something like this occur again. You will also report to Lieutenant General Hewley for the next two weeks and after which you will be supervised by Lieutenant General Rhapsodos in your training. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Cid was slightly confused however. The name Rhapsodos rung a bell but he couldn't quite place it. Then, as he noticed Zack's sympathetic gaze land on him, he remembered. 'Oh damn! Ginger!'

"You three are dismissed! Meet with Hewley at the dorm gates at thirteen hundred hours! Now move!"

"Sir!"

Grudgingly, Sanders and Ericson sauntered off through the training field gates. Cid cast an apologetic glance at the General, blue eyes surprisingly dull before following the two, only stopping long enough to shoulder his bag as jade, sapphire and emerald watched the cadet go.

~

"Dammit!"

A fist connected to the tile on in shower stall, splintering the plaster and ceramic on the wall. Pieces dropped onto the floor, being swept way by the flow of water and carried down the drain.

The blond rested his head against the cool tiles, allowing the warmth of the water to hit his back and loosen tense muscles. 'How could I be so fuckin' stupid? They wanted me ta go after them, to make it so I got kicked out! Assholes were just stupid enough not ta realize the General could hear what they said. If he hadn't stopped me…'

_"I wouldn't want you to lose your chance at space for these worthless creatures."_

"Damn…" Cid sighed. It seemed he owed the General his dreams. If the man hadn't stopped him, he probably would have beaten those two idiots within an inch of their lives. And that was definitely grounds for dismissal.

Realizing he needed to hurry, the blond shut off the water and redressed. Though he did not know Lieutenant General Angeal Hewley very well, he figured it was a safe assumption that the man would not tolerate tardiness.

Once he reached the dorm gates, he checked his watch before pulling out a cigarette. He didn't really smoke often but when the day got too rough a little nicotine helped. Lighting up the cancer stick, he took a heavy drag, sighing as the smoke left his lungs. Just as he began to feel a little more settled, a familiar nasal tone grated his ears, "Well, Highwind. Looks like you aren't the General's pet anymore, eh? What are you gonna do with your nights now?"

Cid ignored Sanders, keeping his eyes on the sky, mentally running through the few clouds in the blue expanse. His thoughts were quickly derailed as he felt someone invade his personal space. Looking down, his cerulean gaze met with black beady eyes, Ericson eying him like a piece of meat, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Sanders snickered, "Aw come on, Highwind. After what you did to us in class, you really should make up for it. We were just talking after all, there was no reason to jump us like that. We can make it so you're not so lonely tonight."

Cid wanted to hurl at the man's implications and was about to tell him where to shove his ideas when a reprimanding tone came from the side, "If I hear one more word out of your mouth like that Cadet Sanders, you can be guaranteed you will no longer have any position within Shinra for the rest of your life." Three pairs of eyes turned to find Angeal watching with a disapproving gaze, "And Cadet Highwind? Put out that cigarette. There will be no smoking during your time with me."

The cadet scowled, "Can't I at least finish it first?" Dark blue eyes regarded him coolly. The blond gulped, 'Take that as a no…' Crushing the cigarette on his boot, Cid sighed. "Yes sir!"

"Good, now come along. We have a lot of work to do."

All three Cadets gave him a curiously confused look but they received no other information and quickly fell into line when he started to walk.

~

"I swear, if one more fuckin' gull shits on me I'm gonna-"

"Cadet Highwind, if you have the energy to speak, you are not working hard enough."

Sky blue eyes glared at the watching man. In his opinion, the bastard seemed like one of the creeps that stuck strictly to the rulebook and wouldn't know humor if it bit him in the ass. He kept his thoughts to himself and returned to the task of retrieving trash from Junon's piers and beaches. Apparently he and the other two were going to be spending the next two weeks cleaning all the litter in Junon. Joy.

Casting a quick glance at his watch, he sighed. At least there was only another hour left of this. 'And then I hafta go deal with Ginger.' He thought with a groan. This was gonna be hell.

As the last visible piece of garbage was picked up from that section, Hewley motioned for them to follow him to the next area. As they began to cross one of the many bridges linking the piers, an infuriating voice taunted him, Sanders' voice low enough that their 'supervisor' wouldn't hear him, "This look suits you, Highwind. Guess you got used to being covered in dirt and shit back home didn't you? Maybe you-"

The annoying scrawny Cadet was cut off as he suddenly found himself tripping over the edge of the bridge, into the waters below. Cid laughed as the man came up, "Ya really should watch where yer goin', Sanders. Jus' make sure there ain't any dolphins in there!"

When he turned back to find both Hewley and Ericson looking at him curiously, he shrugged, "Bastard may be an ass. That don't mean I want him gettin' raped in tha water."

"I didn't know dolphins did that," Angeal said, brow raised.

"Not many do. Lucky for dipshit down there, they're rare in Junon."

"How do you know this, Cadet Highwind?"

"Had an uncle that got real unlucky while skinny-dippin' in Del Sol. Since then, all Highwind's are careful 'bout gettin' inta the ocean."

A low chuckle came from the brunette as he shook his head, "I would imagine so."

By then, Sanders had managed to climb up the ladder back onto the bridge, "YOU! You tripped me!"

Cid raised a brow. Like hell he had! He had been facing the other way! Luckily, it appeared he didn't need to tell their supervisor this.

Hewley held back his smirk, "Do you have any evidence to back up your accusation, Cadet?"

"N-no, sir."

"Then watch where you're walking rather than trying to share your vile thoughts with your fellow cadets. Now move!"

Cid wasn't sure but he thought he saw the broad shoulders shake slightly with repressed laughter. 'Holy shit! Did he…? But how?! He was in front of me. Must be a SOLDIER thing. I guess he's not such a stickler for the rules after all!'

None of the Cadets noticed a figure in a red leather coat under the bridge, leaning against one of the supports, a mischievous grin on his face as he went back to reading his book.

~

As six p.m. rolled around, Cid had no thoughts of food, his stomach far too nauseated from the smells and rotted garbage he had been forced to pick up. His only thought when Angeal returned them to the dorms was a hot shower and maybe a quick nap before he had to deal with Rhapsodos.

These plans were quickly derailed as he found Genesis waiting just outside his room, the Loveless book from the day before in his hands once more, "Fuck!"

Blue eyes flicked up from the pages, a small smirk playing over the man's features, "While I appreciate the offer darling, you're not my type." His nose wrinkled a little, "And you absolutely reek. Hit the shower and we'll get started when you're done."

Cid glared at the man but decided to get cleaned up while he had the chance. He really did reek. Though he wanted nothing more than to let the hot water ease the aches of the day, he didn't want to risk the redhead getting impatient and coming in after him. 'With my damned luck, he'll do it anyway just ta catch a peek.'

As soon as he was sure all of the rancid smell had been washed away, he toweled off and redressed, snatching up the staff he had made as he walked out of his room. He quickly found the redhead pacing at the end of the hall, talking in hushed tones on his PHS.

"Come on! Please! I just need a quickie Ang! With how badly the kid was covered in that shit, surely we have enough…" Genesis trailed off as he looked up to find Cid watching him with a strange mixture of amusement and impatience, "Well damn, looks like he doesn't take half as long in the shower as you do," The blond chuckled as he heard Angeal's muffled voice yelling something at the redhead. Genesis rolled his eyes, "Yes, you do take an hour babe! You spend more time in the bathroom than me! And that's saying something! Look, I gotta go. I will see you later tonight, alright? Love you!"

He snapped the phone shut before turning mischievous eyes to the cadet, "You ready to have some fun Highwind?"

"Depends on what yer idea of fun is, Ginger."

Mako-blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Watch what you say, Cadet. After all, for the next three hours, your ass is mine."

Cid grinned, "And here I thought General Hewley's ass was yers? Change yer mind?"

Genesis held his glare for all of a minute before shaking his head with a laugh. He turned to leave but glanced back, "Actually, for your information, it's the other way around, darling."

Cid blinked, processing the information before frowning, "Ya know, I really didn't need ta know that! And quit callin' me darlin'!"

_

* * *

_

_Review for us my ducklings_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. We do not make any money from writing this story.

A/N:

Frizz: OMG Dream sequences! I love torturing our poor boys with these things.

Sorry you guys, about the long wait. Frizzy got sick and apparently the muses went on strike for a while. I think Sapph was about ready to roast (sapphy: more like KILL THEM) both our muses by the time we managed to get this one done. Hopefully Chapter 7 will be out and ready for your amusement a little sooner!

Sapphy: *scratches head* Yes, we hope to have 7 out soon ^_^ Love ya, ducklings!

* * *

Combat 6

"Is that the best you can do, Blondie?" Genesis chuckled as he waited for the cadet to make a move again, easily side-stepping the attack and smacking Cid on the ass with the flat of his blade. He had decided to make things a little challenging, using real weapons instead of the wooden replicas. So far, the results had been…entertaining.

The blond caught his footing and whirled around with a growl. The long metal spear in his hands glinted in the sunlight as it was swung toward Genesis' chest. "If ya'd stop moving long enough to catch ya, ya prick, I could hit ya!"

The redhead smirked as he flipped back gracefully to avoid the pole arm, "Hm, I would love to darling, really I would. But I am supposed to be teaching you to fight, not attack posts. Your enemy will always be moving, whether you want him to or not."

Cid frowned and ran forward, twirling the weapon around then jabbing the blade out towards the redhead's abdomen. He cursed when Genesis merrily flipped away again. "I doubt that enemies would be prima ballerinas like you! They wouldn't fuckin flip around like that! And stop callin' me darlin'!"

A pout crossed over the swordsman's face as he gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh, you're no fun! Fine. We'll play this your way, Blondie," Twirling his blade as he settled into a defensive stance, Genesis beckoned him forward, "Though I will probably still be dancing circles around you. I honestly don't know what Sephy-poo's fascination with you is."

Cid faulted his next strike at Sephiroth's nickname. The fact that the redhead had insulted him only touched the front of his mind before laughter shook his body. The weapon was used for support as he clutched his stomach, eyes beginning to water. "S-sephy-poo? Wha- what the fuck?!"

There was no response from the Lieutenant General and when the blond looked up for a moment, he realized the man was nowhere in sight. An ominous feeling ran through him just before he felt sharp steel at his throat, "That sort of mistake on the battlefield can get you killed, Cadet. No matter what is said, you must keep a clear head and a keen eye."

Cerulean eyes widened as the metal pressed against his flesh, a clear warning to the dangers that even laughing held. He gulped, throat pressing closer to the blade with the movement and he licked his lips nervously with a flinch. Not doing that again… "Uh…un-understood, Lieutenant. I won't make that…um…mistake again."

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it." The cool steel moved away and the temperature of the air seemed to lift several degrees. Just as the cadet relaxed, a boot shoved against the back of his knees driving him to the ground. Cid's arms shot out, saving him from landing face first in the dirt but, when he tried to stand, that same boot landed on his back, keeping him on all fours, "Ah, now I think I see the fascination. You have a cute ass under those jeans, Blondie." There was another slap from the flat of Genesis' blade on the cadet's jean clad behind before redhead wisely backed away.

The blond's eyes flashed with fury despite the red embarrassment burning the tanned cheeks. He quickly regained his feet and brought the spear in front of him, "I'll show ya cute, Ginger!"

Genesis chuckled and gave a wink, "Anytime, darling. But I'm supposed to be teaching you how to fight here. We'll flirt later."

Highwind growled, clutching the spear till his knuckles were white, "You…gah!"

Mako-blue eyes twinkled with amusement, "Oh? Did we finally run out of curse words, Blondie? You certainly aren't very creative then."

"How's this fer creative, ya pompous ass?!" Cid rushed toward the smiling figure, waiting for him to make that small shift that meant he was about to leap away again. When the redhead's foot turned slightly, the Cadet slammed the butt of his spear into the ground, allowing it to vault him into the air and right into the red figure's path.

Clear shock showed on Genesis' face as a heavy boot slammed into his side, knocking him off balance. The redhead stumbled to the ground with a grunt , landing with a jolt on one knee, the blade of his sword biting into the stone to stop from falling to his side. Before he could move to look for Cid, the sharp point of metal dug into the side of his neck, right across his jugular. Crystal eyes widened in surprise and Genesis silently cursed. Highwind huffed behind him, and it didn't take a scientist to figure out that the reckless blond was grinning ear to ear. The trainee chuckled, "What was it ya said about not letting yer guard down, Ginger? Make sure to NOT let it happen?"

"You saw it sooner than I expected, Blondie."

Cid blinked in confusion before he understood, "Fuck! Ya mean you've been doin' that on purpose?!"

A soft chuckle left the redhead and he stood as Highwind lowered the spear, "I must commend you, though. Most that are untrained and unenhanced do not even notice that small movement for at least a few sessions."

The Cadet shook his head but laughed as well, "Yer a crazy bastard."

Genesis looked back, tilting his head wit a small smile, "True, and yet you can't help but love me can you?"

"I wouldn't go that far, Ginger."

The Lieutenant General turned, his red-clad arms wide, "Nonsense! No one can resist the charm of the great Rhapsodos!"

Cid rolled his eyes, "You jus' keep tellin' yerself that. How serious fuckers like General Sephiroth and Lieutenant General Hewley can put up with a weirdo like you is a mystery ta me."

"Mysteries are grand things indeed, Cadet Highwind," Genesis replied before speaking in a strangely poetic tone,

**"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky.  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."**

"Great, not only do I gotta deal with a fruitcake, but I gotta listen to his fucked up poetry as well."

Mako-blue eyes lit with a harsh flame, "You heretic! Take that back!"

Cid smirked, "What? Did I hit a nerve, Genny-boy?"

A strange red glow flickered over the swordsman's blade, "I believe we have worked on your offense for enough tonight. Let's see how you do on defense."

Cid watched in abject horror as the red glow became a red swirl, leading to a flying mass of metal and leather. He cringed, hiding his face behind upraised arms as dirt and rocks pelted him with bruising force. He gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his side and then the wind tore at his shirt, ripping it into shreds. Before he could blink, his torso was bare, his spear lay useless on the ground on the other side of the field. Next, the voices came. First to his left, then to his right, echoing eerily and then disappearing into the dust,

**"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"**

A glint of steel caught the Cadet's eyes, even as Genesis' voice seemed to come from every direction. Quickly rolling to the left, he flinched as he heard the sound of fabric tearing once more. A glance told him that one leg to his pants had been torn off, "Quit fuckin' strippin' me!" He swore as the red whirlwind leapt high into the air, "Someone oughta clip yer wings, ya fairy bastard!"

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the space and the red blur dove. Cid rushed to his spear, raising it just in time to catch a heavy blow from the glowing sword. Grunting under the heavy strain, he slowly pushed the force back. The weight suddenly disappeared as a sharp whistle pierced the air, the blond stumbling to compensate for the loss of balance.

Genesis landed a few feet away, a pout on his face as he turned to find Captain Skylark and Zack looking at them both with an amused smirk, "It was just getting good!"

Zack chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. You do realize you were supposed to let him go an hour ago right?"

"W-what?!" Cid panted, glaring at the redhead.

"Yep!" Drake grinned, "You boys shoulda been long gone from here!"

A long string of curses flew from the Cadet, Zack raising a brow as he heard a few that he hadn't known existed. Captain Skylark simply rolled his eyes skyward and waited patiently for the blond's rant to end. As the stream of heated words died down, he sighed, "You 'bout done now, Cid?"

"Yes sir," The Cadet replied tiredly, the long hours finally catching up to him. After Cid was gone, Genesis chuckled, "I can see why you sent him to me."

Zack raised a brow at the redhead, "That wasn't my pick."

Genesis gave a smirk, pointing upward. Both Zack and Skylark looked up to find Sephiroth lounging atop one of the observation stands. Fair swore, "Damn, how do you guys always know where each other is?"

The General smirked as he leapt from the stands, "Long days of putting up with one another, Zackary." He turned his cat-like eyes to the redhead, "So?"

Genesis casually sheathed his sword, "Kid's got potential, even for an unenhanced. It's just that temper of his."

Sephiroth nodded as Skylark shook his head with a laugh, "And who better ta push his temper than you, right? Damn, I gotta tell ya, if this works General, I'm gonna owe you and Rhapsodos one. Haven't had one week where Highwind didn't end up blowin' up over somethin'."

The redhead grinned at Sephiroth, "Sounds like someone that's gone too long without to me. What do you think, General?"

A silver brow rose and he sighed, "Genesis, cease this foolishness. For the last time, I do not-"

Zack snickered, "I know someone else that's gone waaay too long without."

"Zackary," The General growled.

Skylark watched the exchange with a bemused expression, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

The brunette First Class grinned, "I mean, you should have seen the way that Cid was blushing in the bar parking lot. He's just too cute when he's frustrated."

A strange mix between a growl and a sigh left Sephiroth before he turned and walked away. Genesis called out, "Sweet dreams, Sephy-poo! Make sure to give your country-boy a kiss for me!"

~  
_  
"If ya'd stop moving long enough to catch ya, ya prick, I could hit ya!"_

"Now where would be the fun in that, Cidney?" He smirked, watching the Cadet's blue eyes light in irritation. There was just something far too fun about watching the blond's emotions play out so visibly. Shinra was too full of politics and mind-games so the younger man's attitude was rather refreshing.

A low growl from the tanned Cadet warned the swordsman of his approach and the General easily sidestepped the attack. He stuck a booted foot out as Cid passed, catching him in the knee and knocking him off balance. As the blond fell to all fours, he chuckled, "You don't seem to be catching on to these lessons, Cadet."

"You fuckin' prissy ass-" The foul-mouthed rant was cut off by a surprised grunt as Cid attempted to stand only to find himself stuck, the General leaning with one foot on his back. "The fuckin' hell ya-"

"Is that any way to speak to your superior, Cadet?"

Blue eyes narrowed at him before the blond practically snarled, "No, sir!"

"Good." The silver-haired man smirked, hefting the wooden blade the Cadet had made for him. "Now, it seems to me that you haven't been paying much attention, or else you wouldn't be making so many mistakes, Cidney. New methods will have to be used, I suppose."

"For the last damn time, it's Cid, ya-"

SMACK!

Blue eyes flew wide, the Cadet's entire body stilling as he attempted to register what just happened. "Did you jus-"

SMACK!

"AH!" Cid stared in shock as the wooden blade was raised again. "Yer fuckin' spanking me?!"

A dark chuckle left the swordsman before he swung the blade against the jean-clad behind again, watching the Cadet try to move away but unable to throw off his weight, "Perhaps now you will remember to defend your back as well as your front, Cadet."

SMACK!

"Not that I mind the view," he mused, his jade, cat-like eyes studying the way the jeans were stretched over Highwind.

"Quit ogling me you fuckin' prissy bastard!"

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head, "Such language. That's an extra five, Cadet."

Cerulean eyes looked at him incredulously before the blade was brought down again.

SMACK!

"Son of a-"

SMACK!

"Mother fu-

SMACK!

"AH! Fuckin' bas-"

SMACK!

"Nngh."

Sephiroth paused mid-swing, blinking curiously. Did Cid just…? He looked at the cadet, noting that the blue eyes seemed glazed, a tinge of red on the tanned cheeks. Watching closely, he raised blade once more.

SMACK!

Highwind's eyes closed and a nearly imperceptible shudder ran through him. The General quickly realized the reason for the blond's reactions and felt his blood stir. So, Cid was enjoying this? He brought the faux-Masamune down again.

SMACK!

"Mmph!" Those expressive sky orbs opened wide as the Cadet bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to stop the sound.

Jade eyes darkened as Sephiroth leaned a little closer, "Now now, Cidney. Why hold back? You look like you have something you want to say."

SMACK!

Cid's attempt to glare at him was cut off by the wooden sword and the Cadet shuddered again, a groan leaving him panting slightly. He mumbled something that fell short of the General's ears.

Sephiroth stilled, leaning closer again, "What was that, Cadet?"

The blond hung his head for a moment before looking up, his blue eyes desperate, "Please…sir…I need-"/i

"Up and at 'em, Seph! Giddyup!"

Jade eyes bolted open as a weight crashed on his back. Reflexes had him throwing his attacker on the floor and summoning Masamune to his hand before he could blink. The silver blade was poised over his attacker's throat before he recognized the spiky mass of black hair, "Zackary!"

Zack chuckled, seemingly unworried about the deadly point that was mere centimeters from his jugular, "Geez, Seph! You've gotten slower. I actually had a chance to blink there."

The General growled, lowering the blade as he grumbled, "One of these days, I'm not going to care that you're my Second, Zackary."

The brunette grinned up at him before glancing down and snickering, "Oh, I see why you're so cranky. Should I give you two a moment?"

Sephiroth blinked at the words before glancing down, a faint blush spreading as he found that the source of Zack's amusement was the large tent in his boxers. As the First Class continued to laugh, his patience wore thin and he drove Masamune into the floor between Zack's legs before stalking towards the bathroom, "Remind me again why I have not killed you yet!"

"According to you, it's because I'm like a cockroach! I keep finding my way back!"

The General rolled his eyes before slamming the door, "That sounds about right."


End file.
